


Can Scott Be Saved

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Scott, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Natasha, Biting, Bonding, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Torture, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Clint Barton, Omega James "Bucky" Barnes, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Scott, Original Female Alpha, Original Male Alpha, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Scott was given to a rich Alpha named Zane as payment for a debt that Hank Pym had. His capture in Germany only angered his Alpha, and now Steve Rogers has returned Scott to his Alpha. Scott is now a prisoner of his Alpha and Steve and Bucky are starting to think that they need to rescue Scott once again, but will they go against an Alpha that is more powerful than the Alpha Tony Stark? Is Scott doomed to serve his Alpha now the rest of his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega universe and I am trying my best to make the dynamics stay the same. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfiction, but be warned there will be rape and major violence and if those are triggers for anyone then I advise this fiction may not be for you. As I said, I am new to this type of universe, so if anyone sees anything wrong, please feel free to let me know and I will fix it.

“You stupid Omega bitch!” The Alpha screamed as he slapped Scott across the face. Scott listened as the chains rattled that held his wrists above his head. He hated that Rogers had returned him back to his Alpha, but Rogers had no choice. “You’re lucky Rogers got you out before you went into heat!” Another hit and Scott’s body spun slightly, the chains digging into his wrists, and he could feel the blood seeping through. “I hope you enjoyed playing Ant-Man because it is the last time I am letting you out of my sight. You are my bitch!” Another slap and this time he felt the blood filling his mouth. He knew better than to spit the blood in front of the Alpha. It would lead to more beatings and more pain for Scott. “Remember Hank Pym gave you to me, I bonded with you! You are mine! I have been generous enough to let you run off when you were needed, but I was promised that you be returned! Not captured!” Scott felt the punch to the gut and couldn’t help the blood that came out of his mouth. He watched as his Alpha looked at him with disgust and anger.

            “Please,” Scott breathed out. He could feel the cramps coming and knew that his heat was almost here. “Please Zane, I’m sorry. Please just stop.”

            Zane could smell that Scott’s heat was on its way, and he could feel his knot forming. “I only let you go because that Alpha promised that he would keep you safe, and he lied. It’s a good thing Rogers returned you. I would hate to kill a whole army, along with Captain America to get you back.” Zane was struggling to maintain control because Scott’s heat was coming on fast. Zane knew it was the stress, and he was going to be busy for the next week. “Zarah, come here now!”

            Scott turned his head towards the door and watched the Alpha guard Zarah enter the room. He knew that she was Zane’s eldest daughter from another Omega that he didn’t bound with, and was only with to breed strong Alphas. Scott never knew what happened to the Omega, but at that very moment another cramp took hold and Scott would have doubled over if not for the chains that were restraining his hands. “Yes father.” Zarah spoke.

            “Take my bitch of an Omega to the bedroom now. Strip him and collar him to the bed. Do not let him out of your sight until I get into the room as well.” Zane instructed Zarah. He watched her bow and move quick to release Scott’s wrists from the chains and drag him away. Scott felt so weak and sick as he felt his heat start to come on, his slick starting to run down his legs, and he was afraid that Zarah might try to take him.

            “Don’t worry Scott,” Zarah spoke calmly as she dragged Scott to her father’s bedroom. “I’m happily bonded to my Omega and have learned to control my impulses around Omega’s in heat. My dad has also had too many around, and I am surprised that he bonded with you.”

            “Zarah…mmph…please help me.” Scott weakly spoke out as another cramp seized him, and his heat was near full swing. They just entered Zane’s bedroom, and Scott had no energy to resist as Zarah forced him out of his clothes. Scott didn’t resist as he felt the collar being locked around his neck and Zarah helping him to the bed. Scott was powerless as Zarah locked the leash to the bed and now Scott had now where to go.

            They both turned to the door just as Zane entered the room. Scott’s green eyes turned to Zarah, pleading in her bright blue ones to help him, but he knew that she wouldn’t. “You may leave us Zarah.” Scott watched as Zarah bowed and left her father with his Omega. Scott stared into Zane's deep grey eyes and couldn't help but fear what he saw. “Scott, Scott, Scott. I am so disappointed with you. Pym gave you to me as payment, and you were just so beautiful, not the typical Omega, and that’s why I bonded with you. I have been generous by allowing you to continue to be Ant-Man, and even allowed you to go to Germany to fight with Rogers. I should have known a weak Omega like you couldn’t handle being around all those Alphas.”

            “They weren’t all Alphas Zane.” Scott hissed out between clenched teeth. The beating he had received the moment Rogers had returned him, and the fact that his heat was starting had his body tearing itself apart. He knew that Zane wasn’t going to show any mercy, but he was just wishing that Zane would already take him. Scott didn’t care if it was rape, he just wanted it to be over. “Spider-Man was an Omega and so was Clint Barton. I wasn’t the only one.”

            Zane was quick as he jumped on the bed and entangled his fingers in Scott’s dark brown hair and forced his head up. Zane assaulted Scott’s mouth with his own and forced his tongue down the Omega’s throat. When their mouths parted Zane bit the bonding mark, causing Scott to let out a small whimper of pain. Zane released the mark and watched as the blood flow and the mixture of Scott’s scent was starting to drive Zane wild. “I don’t give a shit about those other Omega’s, I gave a shit about my Omega.” Zane emphasized his point by biting the mark again, causing Scott to whimper in pain in again. “You are my Omega. I own you Scott Lang.” He took one deep sniff and could tell that Scott was in full heat. “I hope you enjoyed playing Ant-Man while you did because you will never see that suit again. You are mine and you will breed me strong Alpha’s. Understand you will never play superhero again.”

            Scott couldn’t control the tears that were falling down his face, and he hated it. Hated that Zane had so much power over him, knew how to control him, and knew that Zane wasn’t lying. Scott actually knew that if he did get his suit back he would shrink down and try to escape. Yet deep down he knew Zane would always find him, and Zane was rich and powerful, any judge with a brain would order that Scott be returned to him. “Please Zane.” Scott pleaded out. He loved being the hero, he loved when he was away from Zane, and now Zane had taken all that away.

            Zane couldn’t take it anymore and quickly got off the bed and stripped himself, and loved when his swollen cock was released. Zane quickly ran to the bed again and forced Scott to spread his legs as far as they would go and then slammed himself into Scott. Scott whimpered out in pain when he felt Zane enter him, but he was thankful that he had some slick to help lessen the pain. It didn’t stop Zane from being relentless on his body, Zane’s harden cock pounding into him, feeling it hit the very edge of his cervix. Zane showed no mercy on Scott as he pounded furiously into Scott. “You are mine. My Omega. I own you Scott.” Scott felt powerless as he clenched the sheets, trying to deal with the pain that he was feeling. Zane’s earlier beatings and his heat cramps were painful, but now Zane was pounding so hard that it made the pain more unbearable. Scott could feel the knot forming and knew that Zane was close to release, and with a few more thrust’s the knot formed and Zane released. Scott felt sick as he felt Zane’s semen running through his cervix, looking for eggs to fertilized, and he hoped that it didn’t happen. Yet Scott knew that he probably was going to get pregnant this heat and Zane wouldn’t let him leave the room. Zane held himself in Scott, they both were panting heavily, and Zane bit down on the bonding mark once again, causing Scott to whimper in pain once more. They stayed in the position for a while until Zane felt his knot got down, and he released Scott while pulling out with a soft pop. “You are mine.” Both men were panting heavily, and Zane's grey hair was dripping sweat onto Scott's back. "I own you Scott." Scott could barely comprehend what Zane had said, his mind trying to focus on anything but the pain and shame he felt, and in the end he let the unconsciousness take him, knowing that it would be the only break he got from Zane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane shows Scott who is in charge, and warns Scott what will happen if pregnancy was not achieved this heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really dark, but I hope everyone enjoys it. I am doing my best with the Omegaverse, and if anything is wrong, please let me know and I will fix it.

It had only been two days since the start of Scott’s heat, and he still had five more days to go. He pulled his legs close to his body, though the pain coursed through his body. His body was covered in bruises, especially along his lower regions. The hand prints from Zane still stung and the cold collar around his neck, rubbing the bonding bite, was a cruel reminder that he did indeed belong to Zane. Scott never took his eyes off the bathroom, where Zane was showering and getting himself for another round of brutal sex with Scott. He could feel his slick still leaking out of him and Scott felt so weak and helpless. All that time training to be a strong Omega, to prove he could stand with the Alphas was all down the drain as his body was craving the knot of his Alpha. A noise at the bedroom door caught Scott’s attention and he watched as Zarah entered the room. He couldn’t believe that another Alpha was in the room while he was still in heat, and feared that Zarah would take advantage of him. He was so busy thinking about all the terrible outcomes that could happen, that he barely noticed that Zarah had to trays of food.

            “Don’t worry Scott,” Zarah gently spoke. She placed the trays of food down on the counter, just out of Scott’s reach. He watched as she poured a glass of water and handed the paper cup to Scott. “My Omega just ended his heat and we are hoping that he his pregnant with our first set of pups. I can control myself with you.”

            Scott downed the water, and it made him feel better, but not by much. He was still thirsty and embarrassed that he was naked in front of Zarah. He could not comprehend how she was Zane’s daughter, when she seems to treat her Omega with love and respect. “Zarah, please help me.”

            “I will not disobey my father Scott.” Zarah informed him. Her voice carried the strength of the Alpha that she was. “Take my advice, hope that you do get pregnant this heat. My father will treat you better.” She poured him some more water and handed the cup back to Scott. They both turned their heads towards the bathroom when they heard Zane exit. “Father. I brought food for you and your Omega. I hope that it is acceptable for you.”

            Zane slowly approached where the trays had been set up and lifted the silver dooms up. His eyes scanned the assortment of fruits and even the eggs and bacon that had been brought. “Very nice Zarah.” Zane spoke approvingly. “Any word yet it your Omega is pregnant yet?”

            “Dr. Dragon will be coming by our place in a few days and do a few pregnancy tests on him.” Zarah explained. “We are hoping that we were successful this time and that our pup will be an Alpha Father.”

            Zane picked up a piece of the bacon and began to chew. “Very good. Now leave me and my Omega.” Zane watched as his daughter bowed and quickly left the room. He listened as she locked the door, and noticed how Scott was pleading with his eyes for Zarah to save him. He picked up the trays of food, sat on the left side of the bed next to Scott, and placed one of the trays in front of Scott. H took the cup out of Scott's hand and placed it on the nightstand. “You need to eat Scott. Do not make me force feed you.” He watched as Scott slowly picked up a piece of the fruit and started to eat. Zane could tell that Scott was looking for something. “There will be no utensils on the plates, don’t want you being stupid. I can tell you want to talk to me Scott, now talk.”

            Scott flinched when he heard the hint of anger in Zane’s voice. He slowly picked up a piece of mango that was on the plate and started to chew slowly, thinking of how he would ask the question playing through his mind. “Zane. Please don’t take away me being Ant-Man. I love helping people and…” Scott tried to ask before he felt a hard slap across the face. Scott could feel the blood pooling in his mouth, but he had no time to react before Zane entangled his fingers in Scott’s hair and slammed his face against the head board. Zane forced the rest of Scott’s body to turn over.

            “I told you that you are done playing superhero.” Zane growled into Scott’s ear. “You do not ask it again, or I will be forced to take drastic action. Remember who helps pay your child support? Who helps pay for your daughter to go the best school? I still can’t believe that weak Alpha of a woman allowed such a weak Omega like you to get her pregnant, and that you produced a strong Alpha female. So tell me Scott who takes care of that little girl?” He slammed Scott’s face into the headboard once again.

            “You Zane! You, please stop.” Scott pleaded out. Zane’s Alpha scent was attacking Scott’s senses and he felt his slick start to flow faster. His body was starting to crave Zane more and more and Scott was hating it. Scott cried out in pain when he felt Zane bit down on the bonding mark.

            Zane let go of the mark, and forced Scott’s head down into the mattress, and made sure that his ass was sticking straight up in the air. “Don’t move.” Zane growled in a low, deep, threatening voice, and Scott felt his body freeze. He listened as Zane quickly cleared the bed of the food, and place them on the counter. Zane walked slowly back to the bed, and slowly got on the bed. “I’m going to get through that stubborn brain of yours that you will never play superhero again.” He lined himself up with Scott’s entrance and slammed himself into Scott, and listened as Scott cried out in pain and pleasure. He grabbed Scott’s hips forcibly, adding more bruises over the old ones, and kept pounding into Scott. “You are mine you stupid Omega bitch. You will do exactly what I say.” He emphasized his point by making sure to slam into Scott, hitting the very tip of his cervix. Every hard slam caused the chain of the leash on the collar to rattle, only reminding Scott of his position.

            Scott clenched and unclenched the sheets underneath him, loving and hating the pain that Zane is causing him. Scott wanted to try and fight, but he knew that he couldn’t and with the threat against his daughter Cassie, he was now completely powerless against his Alpha. He whimpered out in pain every time Zane slammed into his cervix, and he was starting to feel a sensation in his own small cock. Scott realized that he needed his cock to be touched, so he slowly tried to move his right hand to give himself some pleasure, but Zane saw what he was doing.

            “You stupid Omega bitch!” Zane growled through clenched teeth. He brought his fist down hard over Scott’s shoulder and Scott screamed out in pain. Zane entangled his fingers through Scott’s hair and pulled his head forcefully up. Zane’s chest was now against Scott’s back, and Scott was trying to get Zane to release his hair. “You are not allowed to touch yourself, unless I give you permission.” Zane hissed out.

            “I’m sorry Zane!” Scott pleaded out as best as he could. He acted on impulse and tried to attack Zane’s hands, and all it did was fuel the brutality of Zane. Zane forced Scott’s face back down into the mattress, and Zane made sure that each thrust was more painful than the last. He untangled his fingers from Scott’s hair and painfully forced Scott’s right arm behind his back. “Please Zane! I’m sorry!” Scott pleaded. He thought that his arm was going to snap, but he wasn’t prepared for what Zane was planning.

            “You want to try to fight me? You are stupider than you look Scott.” Zane growled out. He made sure he had a strong grip on Scott’s right arm, before he slammed in and leaned over to the nightstand. He opened the top drawer and moved a few objects around before he grabbed what he was looking for. Zane made sure that Scott saw the handcuffs, and listened as Scott whimpered and groaned out in pain. Zane cuffed the right wrist, tighter than he needed to so that the metal was digging into his skin, and then Zane forcefully pulled Scott’s left arm behind his back and cuffed that wrist in the same manner. Zane watched as Scott struggled to find some comfort with his arms now bound behind him. He continued his assault on Scott, making sure to make contact with his cervix so that he could hear Scott groan and moan in pain, only driving Zane to go faster and harder in and out of Scott. “You belong to me! I own you Scott!”

            Scott struggled against his new position, his shoulders and arms aching for relief from the handcuffs, but Scott knew that it was his fault. He should never have tried to attack Zane’s hands or even tried to give himself pleasure without Zane’s approval. Scott felt some relief when he felt Zane’s knot bulge and then Zane’s cum entering his cervix, looking for eggs to fertilize. Scott just laid there and silently cried as Zane had five more releases over the next forty minutes while they were knotted together. Scott could feel the cuffs were digging into his wrists, the blood slowly seeping out where the metal had dug into his skin. Scott felt the knot finally shrink and Zane slowly pulled out with soft pop. Scott couldn’t help but moan out in pain when Zane pulled out. Scott was breathing heavily and barely felt Zane’s hands on his shoulders, turning his body over. Scott wearily looked into his Alpha’s eyes and could tell that he wasn’t done yet. Scott watched Zane get off the bed and pour a glass of water. He tried to close his legs, or even pull close to himself, but his legs were so weak, that it was pointless. “Please…Zane…” Scott pleaded. He was so thirsty and so tired and he was hoping that his Alpha would so some mercy. “I’m…so…so…thirst…thirsty.”

            Zane walked back to the bed, holding two cups of water, and he made sure that Scott watched as he downed his cup. “I don’t know Scott. You tried to attack me. I don’t think you deserve a drink or a break for that matter. I think you need another round with me.”

            Scott squirmed as best as he could, the cuff’s making his position all the more uncomfortable. “I’m…sorry…please.” Scott hated that he had been reduced down to a weak Omega, something he always tried not to be, but his biology had taking over and everything in him was screaming to obey his Alpha. Scott watched with pleading eyes as Zane sloshed the water back and forth in the cup, teasing him. “Please.”

            Zane smiled that he was able to make his Omega squirm and beg so much, and knew that he had all the control. “I don’t know Scott, I’ve tried to be a reasonable Alpha with you, but you want to defy me at every turn.” He teased the inside of Scott’s leg, feeling the Omega squirm underneath his touch. Zane was trained in medical science and found the pressure point on the knee. He added a little pressure to the nerve and watched Scott take in a sharp intake of breath. “You belong to me. You are my Omega Scott.” Zane added more pressure to the nerve and watched Scott’s eyes go wide with pain, and listened as Scott moaned out in pain. Zane smelled the air, and Scott’s scent was starting to get to him once again. It smelled like honeysuckle and wild flowers, and it was amazing. He needed to have Scott again, but he needed his Omega hydrated. Zane placed the cup in his right hand and placed his left hand behind Scott’s head and slowly brought the Omega’s head up. Zane placed the cup to Scott’s lips and tipped the cup up.

            Scott greedily drank the water, enjoying the cool sensation it was sending down his throat. All too soon the water was gone and so was the cup, and his head was back on the pillows. He knew what was coming as he felt Zane forcefully spread his legs apart, and then Scott moaned out in pain when Zane slammed himself into him again, and Scott’s arms were aching. This was the treatment that Scott received throughout the rest of his heat. Zane never let Scott out of his sight, watching over him when he needed to use the restroom, and even accompanied him into the shower. He was glad when the last day of his heat passed, and he was finally able to shower alone. Scott thought he had a break, but just as the water touched his body, and he began to relax, Zane got in the shower as well. Scott’s body trembled he felt Zane’s arm go around his chest and pull him back. Scott knew his heat was over, and he was hoping for a break. He groaned when he felt Zane’s hard cock against his whole. “Please…don’t” Scott tried to plead with the Alpha, but it only angered Zane. Scott yelped in pain when he felt the strike him across the back, and Scott’s knees collapsed under him. “Aahh!” Scott cried out when he felt Zane painfully enter him. He didn’t have his slick to lessen the pain, but the water from the shower helped. Scott felt Zane’s hands digging into sides, and Scott felt the claw marks Zane was leaving and the blood slowly seeping out.

            “You still smelled amazing. Decided one more time.” Zane spoke as he pounded in and out of Scott. Zane entangled his fingers in Scott’s hair and pulled his head and his body back against him. Zane ran his hands all over Scott’s body, feeling the muscles, and Scott’s body shaking under his touch. “Mine.” Zane growled into Scott’s ear. He loved reminding Scott that he owned him. Zane felt his knot start to enlarge until finally he released inside of Scott, and he felt generous and stroked Scott’s cock until he felt Scott release as well. He also bit the bonding mark and listened to Scott moan in pain and pleasure. They stayed in the shower until finally Zane’s knot went down and he was able to out. Zane slapped Scott’s ass, causing Scott to yelp in surprise. They both were breathing heavily as Zane slowly stood up and cleaned off his body. He looked down at his Omega who was cruelling into ball. “Finish cleaning yourself.” Zane sternly told Scott. He got out of the shower, brushed his teeth and left the bathroom.

            Scott stayed cruelled up in a ball on the floor of the shower, waiting for the sound that Zane was really out of the bathroom. He slowly pulled himself back up and touched the back of his neck. Scott could feel the blood seeping through the mark. He hated that he was bonded to such a cruel Alpha, when he wanted to be bonded to Hope. All that was taking away when Hank gave him to Zane to pay off a debt. Scott finished cleaning his body, and slowly got out of the shower, and he studied his reflection in the full body mirror. Scott couldn’t believe the reflection staring back at him. He saw that his body was covered in bruises from head to toe, that the new claw marks on his side glowed angrily in the reflection, Zane’s handprints covering his body and blending in with the bruises. His left eye was just about swollen shut, and his lip was spilt in half. Yet Scott was still worried that Zane had gotten him pregnant, and he worried what that meant for him in the future. Scott couldn’t help but softly cry as he continued to stare at his reflection, and finally he made his way to the sink. He brushed his teeth and finished drying off his body, careful not to aggravate the bruises covering his body, and when he was dry, he slowly made his way back into the bedroom. He was surprised to see that Zane was fully dressed and that there were two plates of food set up.

            “Come here Scott.” Zane sternly instructed Scott. He watched as Scott slowly make his way to the bed. He patted the space next to him and watched as Scott took the seat. Zane placed his hand on Scott’s inner right thigh and started to massage and squeeze the area, listening to Scott gasp in pain. “Eat your food now Scott.” Zane watched as Scott did as he was told all the while squeezing the inside of his thigh. “I have set up an appointment with Dr. Dragon later today. He will be coming by and drawing some blood, and hopefully we will find out if you are pregnant or not. If not, then I have instructed Dr. Dragon to give you a heat inducing drug. It will bring you too heat in just a few weeks, and it will be much more intense and bring a higher chance of you getting pregnant the next time.” He watched as Scott slowly ate his food, and Zane smile. “Unfortunately I will not be here when Dr. Dragon arrives, but Zarah will be here.” Zane painfully squeezed Scott’s thigh, making sure to hit the pressure point to make it more painful. He released Scott’s thigh and leaned in and kissed him. “I have go, but before I do,” Zane removed the plate of half eaten food from Scott, and Scott to the top of the bed, where he secured the collar once again around Scott’s neck. “Just so you don’t try anything stupid. Now I’m off to a very important defense meeting.” Zane got off the bed and left the room.

            Scott slowly pulled his legs up to his chest slowly, and put his head to his to his knees. He hated being forced into this position. He trained himself to strong, so that he wouldn’t be weak, and now Zane had destroyed all of that. Scott’s only freedom was getting to put on the Ant-Man and now all that was gone. He still didn’t understand what debt Hank had with Zane, but whatever it was, was paid off when Hank signed the Ant-Man and Scott over to Zane. Scott knew his own body, and knew that he was probably pregnant, he could just feel it. “What am I going to do?” Scott whispered to himself. He feared that Zane would get too violent and seriously hurt him or the baby, if he was pregnant like he thought he was. Scott slowly raised his head when he heard the door open and saw that it was Zarah walking in, and he wondered how long he had been in that position. He quickly grabbed the sheets and covered himself.

            “Dr. Dragon has arrived Scott,” Zarah spoke as she went to the dresser. She found a pair of sweatpants and brought them over to Scott. “Put those on Scott. And once they are on, I will remove the collar and take you to Dr. Dragon.” She studied Scott and saw him looking between her and the pants. “You are not the first Omega I have seen naked, nor will you be the last. Get dressed now.”

            Scott slowly pulled the covers off, revealing the worst of the abuse he suffered under Zane and watched Zarah turn away. He didn’t understand how she was so gentle and kind, while her father was every bit the aggressive Alpha. Scott slowly pulled the pants on and watched as Zarah released the collar from around his neck, only groaning out once when the collar slid along the bonding bite. “How are you related to him Zarah?”

            “He’s my Father, the only family I have ever known. The Omega that gave birth to me was weak and died. My Father raised me to be a strong Alpha just like him.” Zarah informed Scott as she helped him off the bed.

            “I’m afraid that I am pregnant,” Scott softly whispered out as they started to make their way to where Dr. Dragon was waiting. Zane’s mansion was a big and secured place, and Dr. Dragon was waiting in the examination room that Zane had added once he bonded with Scott. He thought he was going to fall, but Zarah was there to catch him. Scott didn’t like the silence as they walked, and he didn’t like the way the Beta servants and Alpha guards were looking him. “Is your Omega pregnant?” He just wanted to break the silence.

            Zarah could sense that Scott was nervous and frightened with all the help staring at him. She thought she should have put a shirt on him, but her father told her that she couldn’t. She wanted Scott to feel safe, and that he could talk to her. “Yes he is, and we both are very excited. If you’re pregnant as well, then you and him will be due around the same time. I promise my Father will make sure that you are well taken care during your pregnancy if you are pregnant.” She didn’t know what else to say as they slowly made their way to the examination room. Once inside the saw a male Beta doctor waiting for them.

            Scott had only seen Dr. Dragon a few times, and he still hated the old man. “Scott, how nice to see you again.” Dr. Dragon spoke as Scott slowly got on the examination table. “Now I understand you just finished your heat.” Scott only shook his back. He hated that the doctor wouldn’t say anything about the clear signs of abuse he was enduring. “Your Alpha want’s a pregnancy test to see if you are pregnant. So I am going to ask you to remove the pants and put this gown on.” He handed Scott a standard blue dressing gown and waited for Scott to slowly slide off the table and remove the sweatpants and put the gown on. Scott got back on the table and waited. “Now lean back, and put your legs in these stirrups.” Scott did as he was instructed, and he felt the straps being closed around his legs to secure him. Dr. Dragon slipped on a pair of gloves and started to probe around Scott’s opening. Scott couldn’t hold back the screams of pain he was feeling from the doctor’s fingers. “Good sign that you may be pregnant.” Dr. Dragon removed his fingers and turned around and grabbed needle and an empty vile. “Now Scott. I am going to take some blood, and in a few days we will know if you are pregnant or not.” Scott winced in pain when he felt the needle pierce him, and Dr. Dragon draw the blood. When he was finished he removed the needle and place a small bandage over the prick sight. “You seem a little underweight Scott, so I am recommending that you eat more. You may change.”

            Scott slipped the pants back on, and waited as Dr. Dragon wrote out a note that he handed to Zarah. They all said their goodbyes and Zarah was helping Scott back to the master bedroom. His body hurt, and he feared that he was pregnant. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I am pregnant.” He watched as Zarah shook her head, and they slowly continued the journey back to the master bedroom. Scott tried to fight her when she put the collar on him, but he was no match and soon the collar was back on throat.

            “Rest Scott. You’ll need it.” Zarah told him before she left the room.

            Scott pulled his legs close to his chest and turned on his side. He feared that he was pregnant and he didn’t know what to do. He felt his eyes go heavy as he let the sleep take him. Scott didn’t know how long he slept for, but was startled awake when he heard Zane yelling in the hallway. “He’s afraid! He doesn’t know what he’ll do! He’s underweight as well! I through being nice to him!” Scott heard Zane screaming in the hallway, and he felt his body start to violently shake. Scott jumped when the door to room flew opened and then slammed shut. Scott took one look at Zane and he knew that he was going to be in a world of pain.

            “You stupid bitch! You’re afraid! I’ll show you what it means to be afraid!” Zane yelled as he stormed towards the bed. He watched Scott roll off the bed, but couldn’t get far because of the collar. Zane ran around the bed and entangled his fingers in Scott’s hair.

            “I…I…” Scott tried to plead out, but Zane was having none of it.

            “Shut up! You do not speak unless I allow you too. I try to be a generous Alpha to you and you talk how you’re supposedly afraid! I’m not going to hurt you anywhere near your stomach area. Don’t want to risk a miscarriage now do we.” Zane hissed into his ear. He forced Scott back on the bed on his hands knees. He pushed Scott’s face into the sheets, and then proceeded to remove his belt. “Don’t you dare move.” Zane raised the belt and brought it down across Scott’s ass. Scott let out a cry of pain, but he didn’t move. He already had angered his Alpha and he was afraid to anger him further. He continued to whip Scott’s ass until it was a bright pink and a few of the marks were spilt open. Zane dropped his belt and quickly stripped out of his clothes, but before he got on the bed he went to the nightstand and pulled the handcuffs out. Zane quickly got on the bed and pulled Scott’s wrists behind his back and locked the cuffs tightly around his wrists. “Your freedom just got greatly reduced. If you are pregnant, then you will be on a strict schedule to make sure the pup develops properly.” He lined himself up and slammed into Scott. Scott yelped out in pain, and continued to whimper in pain as Zane showed him no mercy. There was no lubrication to make the penetration any less painful and Scott knew Zane was trying to make him suffer and it was working. Zane continued his assault until he felt the knot expand and he released inside of Scott, and they stayed knotted for the next forty minutes. The knot shrunk down, but Zane didn't pull out. Instead he laid them both down on their sides and wrapped his body around Scott’s.

            Scott felt Zane nuzzling the bond bite, and flinched when he felt Zane’s tongue running along the bite mark. His blood ran cold when Zane got close to his ear. “You are my property Scott. I own you. You will start to obey me.” Scott felt Zane fall asleep, and Scott couldn’t go anywhere and he fell asleep entrapped in Zane’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a little back story of how Scott was given to Zane. Also we get to see Maggie, Paxton and Cassie in this chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys there is a time jump here. Hope I'm still doing to Omegaverse justice. The next chapter will have Hank and Hope.

Scott tried to get comfortable, but Zane’s grip on his body and his cock still in him made it impossible. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness and at one point he must have fallen asleep. When he woke up, he realized that Zane was no longer entangled around him, but he was still handcuffed. Scott flexed his fingers, surprised that he had any feeling in them still, but he realized that his ankles were now bound as well. Scott tried to speak, but realized that there was a gag in his mouth. He couldn’t believe Zane had him completely bound to the bed and gagged as well. Scott smelled the air, and was able to lift his head up slightly and saw the steam coming out of the bathroom. He laid his head back down on the pillow and couldn’t believe that Zane would restrict him in this manner. Scott knew that Zane said that his freedom had been greatly reduced, but he would never have thought that the Alpha would take things to this extreme. _It’s my fault,_ Scott thought as he felt the tears forming in his eyes. _I should have never said I was afraid._ Scott shook his head and he couldn’t believe that his thoughts were going there. Scott’s head shot up when he heard the bathroom door opened and watched Zane walk out.

            “My dear Omega, how did you sleep?” Zane joked around. He watched Scott struggle with the restraints that bound his wrists and ankles. “Sorry about the new restraints, but I feel you have to earn the right to be able to move. The only exception would be if you are pregnant, and then you will be on a very strict schedule.” Zane walked to the bed and sat next to Scott. Zane ran his right hand along Scott’s thigh, and loved the way the Omega felt under his touch. He loved feeling Scott tremble under his touch. He found the pressure point behind the knee and squeezed, and watched Scott squirm under his touch. “I was reading Dr. Dragon’s notes and it says that you are under weight, which means you are going to be on a strict meal plan to make sure you gain weight. If you are pregnant you will be eating and you will do your best to make sure that the pup develops normally. Do you understand this Scott?” Zane squeezed the pressure point again, causing Scott to moan out in pain. He watched as Scott slowly shook his head yes, and Zane released the pressure point. Just then Zane’s phone rang. “Dr. Dragon, are the results back already?” Zane got up off the bed and walked to the closet. “Good, good, so what’s the verdict on my Omega?...Oh really?...That’s excellent news to hear Dr. Dragon…Of course he will, I will make sure…Thank you Dr. Dragon see you in a month.” Zane ended the phone call and finished picking out the suit he was going to wear today. He laid it on a chair and made his way back to the bed. Zane climbed in behind Scott, and started to stroke his arm. He leaned in and lick the bond mark and felt Scott tremble under his touch. He planted little kisses along Scott’s neck and nibbled on his ear a little. This drew a small whimper from Scott. “I had Dr. Dragon expedite your pregnancy test Scott, do you want to know what the results are?” He slipped his fingers under the cloth material and pulled the cloth out of Scott’s mouth.

            Scott could feel the tears forming already, and in his mind he knew the answer, but feared the consequences if he didn’t answer Zane. “Wh…what are…the…the results?” Scott choked out. He tried to keep it under control, but he couldn’t.

            “You’re pregnant.” Zane informed Scott. He wrapped his arm around Scott and started to rub his stomach region. Zane moved his hand up along Scott’s chest where he took Scott’s nipples and gave them a quick squeeze until he felt them harden under his touch. “It better be an Alpha Scott.” Zane hissed into Scott’s ear. “Now how about we get you a little more comfortable.” Zane slowly got up and went down to Scott’s ankle’s and with one pull released the rope. Scott slowly moved his legs back and forth, glad to have a little more freedom. “Now I wonder if I should release your hands yet. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson as to why I was forced to restrain your wrists.” He pulled at the cuffs and Scott couldn’t help but moan out in pain.

            “I’ve learned my lesson Zane, please.” Scott pleaded out. He wanted relief for his arms, and he would do anything to get the relief. He felt Zane get off the bed and his hope of having relief for his arms was dashed. Scott used his legs and slowly turned to watch Zane get dress, and he knew that he wasn’t going to get relief. He used his fingers and could feel the blood that was slowly leaking down from where the metal was digging into his wrists. Scott hated being this weak, and know he was pregnant with Zane’s pup, something he was hoping wouldn’t happen. He knew he had to beg more if he wanted the freedom of his wrists. “Please Zane, I’ve learned my lesson. I promise I won’t do anything without your permission. Please.”

            Zane had his back to Scott while he finished getting dressed and loved hearing him beg. It was stirring something in, and he knew he had to have Scott once again. “I still don’t know Scott; I’ve tried to be a reasonable Alpha with you. Yet you still want to defy me. I don’t think you deserve the freedom of your hands yet.” He approached bed and started to stroke Scott’s leg, and grew angry when Scott pulled his legs away. Now he was going to punish Scott. “Why you stupid Omega! You just don’t ever learn!” Zane grabbed Scott’s right ankle and forcefully pulled his leg. “How dare you move when I’m trying to touch you!”

            “I’m sorry!” Scott screamed. He did not know why he pulled his legs away, but as soon as he did it, he knew that he was in trouble. “Please I…!” Scott was cut off when Zane slammed his fist into Scott’s face. Scott felt the gag placed back in his mouth and pulled tightly so he couldn’t get it out. He knew that he was going to be punished now.

            Zane forcefully turned Scott around and placed his knees under his chest. “You never learn do you.” Zane hissed out. He quickly disposed of his pants and mounted Scott and forced his member all the way in. He listened as Scott tried to scream out in pain, but it sounded like a moan and Zane went harder into him. “How dare you pull away from me!” He kept slamming into Scott, listening to his Omega moan and whimper out in pain. Zane looked at the time and saw that he was going to be late for his meeting with Hydra and it fueled his rage. “Now I’m going to be late for my meeting. I hope you’re happy Scott.” His voice was low and threatening.  Zane had a forceful grip on Scott’s hips and was digging his fingers into the sides. Zane knew that there were going to be new bruises, but he didn’t care. He kept his pace up until he felt his knot form and he released. Zane listened as Scott whimpered beneath him. They stayed knotted for the next forty minutes, and when his knot receded he pulled out. They were both panting heavily, and Scott was trembling. “You are a stupid Omega Scott Lang, but you are mine. Next time you pull away from me; it will be worst.” Zane got off the bed and quickly got his pants on. “Don’t you dare move.”

            Scott heard the ice in his Alpha’s voice, and though he wanted to fall to his side, he used all his will power to stay in doggy position that Zane had put him in. He listened as Zane was on the phone and listened to how he was explaining that he was punishing his Omega and he would be there within the next thirty minutes or so. Scott could also hear that Zane was looking around in the closet. Scott could feel the tears falling his face, and jumped when he felt Zane grab his right ankle. He thought that Zane was going to break his ankle, but felt the cold steal of cuff being locked around his ankle. Scott whimpered in pain when it was locked tightly around his skin, and listened as the other end was locked to the bed. Scott didn’t fight as the same thing was done to his other ankle as well.

            “You will stay like this until I send someone to fetch you.” Zane told him. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a few numbers. He walked out the door and made sure that the automatic lock, locked. “I’m on my way… Yes, yes I have the designs with me… I appreciate Hydra’s interest in my work… Hail Hydra.” Zane spoke as he ended that call. He then called another number. “Zarah, I need you to come here and release Scott… Not now around three in the afternoon….I don’t care if it’s six hours away… I have things in place for him and when it is time for him to eat, make sure he eats all of it…. Thank you Zarah.” He ended the phone call and put his phone up. He picked up his brief case and walked out the door.

            Scott tried to pull at the restraints that held his ankles, but Zane had made sure that there was no way for him to escape. His ass felt as though it had been torn opened and he could feel the new bruises forming over the old ones. It was his fault though; he should never have pulled his legs away from Zane. He wondered how long Zane planned to keep him like this, as he turned his head to where the clock was and saw that it was only nine in the morning. Scott drifted in and out of consciousness, waiting for release, but none came. He had fallen asleep and when he looked at the clock it was three in the afternoon and he was still tied to the bed. He couldn’t believe that it had been six hours since Zane had secured him to the bed. Scott’s head turned towards the door and watched as Zarah entered the room. He wanted to say something, but the gag in his mouth made impossible. Scott waited as she approached the bed and released the gag from his mouth, but he didn’t move as she released his wrists and ankles from the handcuffs. He slowly sat up on the bed and turned himself around, and pulled his wrists in front of him and began to rub. Scott couldn’t believe the marks that were around his wrists now, and how angry the they looked. His hands went to the collar, hoping it would come off, and his prayers were answered when Zarah did release the collar. “I guess Zane said I could be released.”

            Zarah had turned away and looked over the outfit that her father had left out for Scott to wear. She also noticed that her father had left a prenatal vitamin out as well for Scott to take. Zarah felt a little sadness in her heart for Scott, but she knew that it was better that Scott was pregnant. She poured some water into a cup, picked the pill up, and made her way back to the bed. Zarah noticed that Scott had pulled his legs close to his chest and looked like he was crying. “I guess a congratulations are in order for you Scott. You are only a week behind my Omega, which means that you two will probably be having the pups at the same time.” Zarah spoke as she sat on the bed. “You need to take this Scott.” She held the vitamin out to Scott who took it, and then the water. He opened his mouth and she checked to make sure that he swallowed the pill. “Use the restroom Scott, my father laid out clothes for you. I’ll be outside, knock on the door when you’re ready. My father has a schedule laid out for you and it starts in about an hour don’t take forever.” Zarah got off the bed and walked out the door.

            Scott never felt more alone than ever, as he slowly got off the bed and made his way to the restroom. His eyes went straight to the full length mirror and saw the new marks that Zane left on his sides, and the bruising around his neck from the collar. “Why me?” Scott asked his reflection. He had a masters in electronical engineering and he was Ant-Man, but the reflection look back at him was no more than a weak Omega. Scott turned the water on and made sure it was as hot as it would go, and he stepped in the shower and collapsed, letting the scalding hot water run over his body. He couldn’t believe that a life that seemed so bright, was no so dark and he was with an Alpha that did not care for him, but treated him as property. Scott thought he was going to end up the Alpha Hope, but when all just seemed right and he would be bonded to her, life threw a curve ball. He closed his eyes as he remembered that fateful conversation.

               _Scott and Hope were starting to get along. They were talking about how to take down Darren Cross. They were going over a map of the building when Hank entered the room. They both looked at the Alpha and knew something was wrong._

_“What’s wrong Hank?” Hope spoke as he entered the room. She could tell that her father was in a troubled state._

_Hank took a seat and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. The old Alpha was trying to figure out how he was going to tell them. “We have run into a problem, actually it concerns Scott more than anything.”_

_“A problem that concerns me how?” Scott asked. He was concerned by the tone of the Alpha’s voice._

_Hank took a deep breath, knowing he was running out of time before they came. “Scott, I…I don’t know how to say this…” Hank tried to get out. At that very moment guards came rushing in, with guns. They were surrounding Scott and he could tell that Hope wanted to do something. “Hope stand down; they are here to take Scott.” He watched as both Hope and Scott looked stunned, and the guards grabbed the Omega. “I was trying to tell you I had a debt that needed to be paid, and the price was the current Ant-Man Scott Lang. I tried to fight it, but I had no choice, I’m sorry.”_

_“What are you talking about Hank? You sold me to who?” Scott asked as the guards were pulling his arms behind him and cuffing him._

_“Why me of course.” A new voice spoke. Scott could tell that the new voice belonged to another Alpha. “Zane Silverman, owner of Silverman Defense and Programming, and you are now my Omega Scott. Be careful with him.” He turned heel and started to walk away, but he stopped next to Hank. “Thank you Hank.”_

_“Please Zane, reconsider this. We need the Ant-Man.” Hank spoke as he watched Scott being taken away._

_“I may let him come back, but I’m going to bond with him first.” Zane informed Hank. He continued on his journey to the vans that were waiting, looking forward to bonding with his new Omega._

            Scott could still see that day running through his head, as the cooling water was hitting his skin. He knew that he had to get of the shower, before Zarah or another Alpha came in and got him. Scott turned the water off and left the shower and grabbed the towel and slowly tried himself off. He left the restroom and went to see what Zane had left for him to wear, and what he saw dropped his heart. Laid out for him to wear was a pair of black pants and a black shirt, and he quickly got dressed, wincing in pain from the material rubbing against the bruises. He walked slowly to the door and knocked on the door. Scott watched as it was opened and Zarah was waiting for him.

            “Come on Scott, my Father has laid out a schedule he expects you to follow.” Zarah spoke as she held her arm out for him.

_Two Months Later_

            The routine for the past two months was more or less of the same, but Scott still had very little freedom. He was confined to the bedroom unless he was taking a class on what to expect when expecting, and having his meals with Zane. Scott placed his hand on the small bump that was forming and knew that it was his child. He looked at the mirror, and gently touched his swollen right eye and his split lip. Zane punched him in the face, and Scott knew that he deserved it. It was his fault, he told Zane no, and it angered his Alpha. He quickly brought his hand down when heard the door open and saw Zane was entering.

            “You’re not dressed yet; they will be here in a little while.” Zane spoke as he walked towards Scott. He placed his hand over the bump and rubbed it in small circles. “Dr. Dragon says everything is developing nicely. Now when Maggie and Paxton get here with Cassie, what are you going to tell them about that eye.” He ran his fingers along the swelling, listening to Scott take in a deep breath.

            “That I…I fell into…into a door.” Scott choked out. It was hard for him to talk with Zane pushing on the bruise. He waited for Zane to remove his fingers, and he continued to get dress. He put on the shirt and the suit jacket that Zane had picked out for him. It had been two months since he had last seen his peanut, mostly because of Zane and the morning sickness was severe as well.

            “Very good, you may not be that stupid after all Scott.” Zane spoke. He waited until Scott was fully dressed and grabbed his arm and lead him to the living room. “I will give you this one warning Scott, do not say or do anything stupid. If you do, then you will never see Cassie again.” He made sure that he was staring Scott in the eyes when he said the last part. Zane watched Scott freeze when he threatened to take visitation with Cassie away from him. “Remember who takes care of that child Scott. I don’t want to take away her daddy.”

            “Yes Zane.” Scott solemnly spoke. He could feel his body shaking, but he got as much control of himself as he could. “Please don’t take visitation with Cassie away from me.”

            “I won’t have to, as long as you don’t do or say anything stupid.” Zane hissed out. The intercom system came on.

            “Mr. Silverman, Maggie, Paxton, and Cassie are here.” The Alpha guard spoke.

            “Send them up.” Zane responded. “Remember Scott, nothing stupid.”

            “Yes Zane.” Scott spoke They both waited in the living room for the knock on the front door. When the knock came, both he and Zane watched the Beta butler answer the door, and Scott couldn’t hold his smile when he saw Cassie come running through the door. He felt Zane release his arm and he went to meet Cassie half way. “Hey Peanut!”

            “Daddy!” Cassie screamed as she ran into his arms. Scott couldn’t help but hold his daughter close. He wanted to pick her up, but he knew that he wasn’t allowed to. Zane had forbid it, and he didn’t want to risk upsetting Zane.

            Scott slowly stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes, and saw Maggie and Paxton walk in.  He saw that Paxton was sporting a belly as well and he knew that the Omega was pregnant. “Maggie, Paxton. Hey.”

            “Hey Scott,” Maggie said as she approached Scott and hugged him. “What happened to your eye?”

            “I fell into a door knob.” Scott quickly spoke.

            “Maggie and Paxton welcome.” Zane spoke as he went to stand next to Scott. He placed his arm around Scott and gave a little warning squeeze. “If you don’t mind my asking Paxton, how far along are you?”

            Paxton placed his hand on his belly and made small circles. “We are six months along and are beyond excited. What about you Zane? You and Scott expecting a pup any time soon?”

            “Yes, Scott got pregnant his last heat. We are two months along right now, and couldn’t be happier, right Scott.” Zane spoke. He gave Scott another squeeze on the side.

            “Couldn’t be happier.” Scott forced a smile on his face. He ran his fingers along Cassie’s hair. “Are you excited Peanut? You are going to have another brother or sister.”

            “Super excited! I get to be a big sister to two babies!” Cassie spoke as she gave Scott another hug. He bent down and hugged her again.

            “Well, I for one think it is rude to keep standing in the doorway.” Zane spoke up. “How about we go sit down?” He gestured to the couch and everyone shook their heads.

            “Do you mind if Scott and I talk in private Zane? Pregnant Omega to pregnant Omega.” Paxton spoke. “I mean I can tell him what to expect, and how it will feel once the pup starts moving.”

            Scott froze with fear and just watched as Zane looked between him and Paxton. “I see why no problem it.” Zane politely spoke. He gave Scott a warning look before he turned around and went to the couch to talk to Maggie.

            Scott turned around and led Paxton into a hallway and looked around to make sure that none of the help was around. “So, um Paxton. What do you want to talk about?” He rubbed his sore wrists mindlessly, biting his tongue because they were still raw from the cuffs.

            “Is your Alpha abusing you?” Paxton asked. “I am a cop Scott, and I’ve seen plenty of domestic violence cases between Alpha’s and their Omega’s.”

            Scott wanted to say yes wanted to scream to Paxton that Zane was one of the worst Alphas, he wanted to break down and cry, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to lose seeing Cassie, nor did he want Cassie to stop going to the best school. “Zane is an amazing Alpha Paxton. He takes care of me and I’m very happy that we are having this pup.” Scott spoke as he placed his right hand on his small bump. He watched Paxton face, knowing that Paxton probably didn’t believe him, but was happy that he wasn’t pushing the issue. He watched as Paxton merely smiled.

            “Congratulations to you both Scott. It does get harder, but at the same time it gets easier.” Paxton spoke. “Come on, Cassie has been talking about seeing you all week. Don’t think it’s fair to deprive her of her dad.” They both walked back to the living room, where Paxton sat next to Maggie, and Scott sat next to Zane. They sat and talk that way for the next couple of hours until Maggie said that they had to leave.

            “I know Paxton is far a long, and in two months he will be eight months. I’m having a party hosted in my honor for the latest deal that I have accomplished. It would mean a lot to Scott and I if you both showed up and brought Cassie as well.” Zane spoke. “Don’t worry I have plenty of Alpha and Omega’s that will be there, many are in different stages of pregnancy, and I will have plenty of medical help there just in case.”

            “We would love too.” Maggie replied as she shook Zane’s hand. “Come on Cassie it’s time to go.”

            Scott gave his daughter a hug. “I’ll see you next time Peanut.” He watched as he daughter leave along with Maggie and Paxton. Once they were out, he felt Zane grab his arm and turned him around. “Please Zane, I did what you said.”

            “I know,” Zane slowly spoke. “I am very proud of you Scott. So let’s go to the bedroom.” Zane held Scott’s arm and lead him back to the to the bedroom. Zane held his finger to the lock, and when it opened he threw Scott in and quickly closed the door behind him once he entered. “Strip now. Then get on the bed.”

            Scott slowly started to undress himself, slowly taking off the clothes that were on him. His hands were shaking, and he was afraid of what Zane was going to do to him. Once he was completely naked, Scott slowly got on the bed, on his hands and knees and waited. He could sense that Zane was slowly walked around the room studying him. Scott was afraid that he was going to be punished. “Please Zane.”

            “Silence Scott.” Zane commanded. “I did not give you permission to speak.” Zane continued to walk around the bed, and grabbed the collar that was attached. He attached around Scott’s neck again. He looked at the bond bite that sat just above the collar and bent down and started to run his tongue along the bite. He listened to Scott moan out, and he smiled. “Good Omega.” He forced Scott’s head down to into the pillows. “Don’t move.” Zane slowly took his clothes off and got onto the bed.  He started to rub Scott’s ass and tease his hole, and he felt himself growing until he could no longer stand it. Zane lined himself up with Scott’s entrance and slammed his cock all the way in in one thrust. He listened to Scott moan out in pain as he continued to move quickly in and out of Scott. “You did a good job not telling them about your eye Scott. Also very smart of you not to tell Paxton anything.” He continued his pace, savagely grabbing Scott’s side. He grew bored and pulled out and forced Scott to turn around and then he slammed into Scott again. He loved watching the pain that crossed his Omega’s face, and then after a few more thrusts he knotted in Scott. “You are mine Scott.” After a while when the knot receded, he pulled out, watching the Omega moan in pain.

            “Yes Zane.” Scott said obediently. He hated that he was trap, but he had to do what Zane said, not only for Cassie’s sake, but now for the sake of the unborn pup.

_At Hank Pym’s Home_

            “We have to make sure he’s alright dad, no one has heard from him since he Captain America rescued him.” Hope spoke as she paced back and forth. “We’ve finished the new Wasp suit. Let’s find a way to get into Silverman’s home and make sure that Scott’s still alive.”

            Hank walked to his daughter and gave her a hug. “We will. Wear the suit tomorrow. Hide in my pocket. We will be making an unannounced visit to Silverman’s Estate tomorrow.” Both he and Hope had smiles on their faces. They were going to make sure that Scott was safe, and if he was in any danger, then they would get him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Hope try to get Scott back. Then two months later Zane and Zarah talk about important issues for the party that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Hank and Hope make an appearance in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. The next chapter will focus on the party and some revelations are made. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

“Hope we are almost there, go ahead a scope out the area, and then try to find a way inside once you’ve located Scott.” Hank said into the ear piece. He stopped a mile back from the entrance to the Silverman Estate and watched as Hope flew out of his pocket and made her way up to the estate.

            “Don’t worry Dad, we will find him.” Hope spoke into her own head piece. She loved the feel of adrenaline that the Wasp suit was giving her and she wondered if this is how Scott felt wearing the Ant-Man suit. Thinking about the Omega pained her heart, and she knew that she had to find him. Ever since his capture and rescue from the military base, no one was able to get a hold of Scott, and it had worried both her and her father. Now they were going to find out what Scott’s Alpha, Zane Silverman has done to the Omega. “I’ll let you know what’s going on.” Hope flew around the Estate as she watched her father pull up to the gate.

            “Name and business.” The Alpha guard spoke.

            Hank had to take a closer look at the name tag. “James,” Hank stated. He watched the guard give him a cold hard stare. “I’m Hank Pym and I’m here to see Mr. Silverman. I’m afraid I don’t have an appointment, but it is an emergency.”

            “Give me a moment.” James spoke as he turned around and dialed a number.

            Zane was busy slamming into Scott, listening to the Omega whimpering under him. Zane knew that Scott was pregnant, but that didn’t mean that he would be denied the pleasure he wanted. As he was close to release and his knot forming, the phone rang. “Damn it.” Zane spoke as he pulled out of Scott. He watched Scott tried to curl into a ball, and he was having none of that. “Get back into that position, I’m not finished with you yet you stupid Omega.” He watched as Scott uncurled from the ball and got back on his hands and knees, with his face in the pillows. “What is it James, I’m busy with my stupid Omega, and would really like to get back to him.”

            “Sorry to disrupt you Mr. Silverman, but Hank Pym is here to see you and he says it is an emergency.” James spoke into the phone. He hoped that Mr. Silverman wouldn’t take his anger out on him.

            “Oh really,” Zane slyly spoke into the phone. He looked at his Omega on the bed and the drive to finish was building. “Send him up, tell him I’ll be with him in a little while. Have one of the Beta servants show him to the kitchen. Now let me finish with my Omega.” Zane slammed the phone down and looked at Scott. “Now where were we.” He mounted the bed and resumed his slamming into Scott, listening to Scott whimper under him. He knew he was going to have to tie Scott down to the bed, and then when Hank left, he could get Scott on his schedule.

            Hank followed the long driveway up to the estate and parked his car. He went to the door, and was greeted by a Beta servant. “Mr. Pym, welcome. Mr. Silverman is busy at the moment, but he said he would be with you as soon as he was finished. If you would follow me, he said to make yourself comfortable in the kitchen.”

            “Thank you.” Hank spoke. He followed the Beta into the kitchen where he was seated at the kitchen table. “May I have a drink.”

            “Yes sir, would you like some coffee or tea?” The Beta asked.

            “Tea please.” Hank responded. He watched the Beta start the process of making tea, and he did his best to keep his voice low. “Hope where are you?”

            “I’m above the estate right now.” Hope responded to her father. “This place is huge, and I feel like I’ve looked through over half the windows and there is still no sign of Scott.” She kept flying around though, not giving up on finding Scott and figuring out what is going on.

            Hank looked up and saw the figure of Zane walking towards him. “Zane’s here. Keep talking to me and let me know.” Hank got up and met Zane in the doorway of the kitchen. “Mr. Silverman, sorry to stop by unannounced.” He held out his hand and Zane took it.

            Zane shook Hank’s hand before taking his hand back and gesturing towards the table. “What can I do for you Hank, and please call me Zane. You told my guard that it was an emergency.” He took his seat, just as the Beta servant was pouring the tea. “Tea, excellent choice Hank.”

            “Still no sign dad.” Hope spoke into Hank’s ear. Hank had to stay as long as he could. “Well tea is better for you, and it is supposed to calm the nerves.” Hank spoke as he added sugar to his tea. “It is an emergency Zane, what is going on with Scott?” He watched Zane slowly pick up his tea and take a sip. The younger Alpha never taking his eyes off of the older Alpha. “Nothing yet Dad.”

            “What do you mean what is going on with Scott?” Zane spoke coldly as he set the tea cup back down. “He is my Omega, and as long as I know what is going on with him, I do not see why anyone else needs to know what is going on with him.”

            Hank could tell that the younger Alpha was going on the defense and he had to tread careful on this subject. “He is the Ant-Man; the world needs him. No one has heard from him. You have the suit and you have Scott. Please Zane, he’s needed. Isn’t there another way I can pay that debt off?” He listened as Hope came through. “I found him. Dad, he’s collared to a bed, I can’t tell if his legs are restrained as well. He’s gagged, and it looks like…Oh my good Dad, it looks like Scott is pregnant. I’m finding away in now.”

            “Hank, that debt is paid off. You gave me the Ant-Man suit and Scott Lang.” Zane spoke. He was keeping control of his temper, knowing that he was going to make Scott suffer later for Hank’s actions. “I’ve bonded to that Omega, he is mine. And as his Alpha, I do not want him out there, getting captured or killed. So he is done playing the Ant-Man. Scott is going to be the good Omega that he’s supposed to be. I was generous and let him help you take down that Darren Cross fellow. And I must give Scott credit for being strong enough to take down an Alpha as strong as Darren. I even let him go help Captain America, and what happens. That stupid bitch of an Omega gets captured. He’s not going anywhere.”

            “Zane, he is needed as Ant-Man, please you can’t deny him that.” Hank spoke. He listened as Hope came through the headset. “I’m in. Now I’m going to find Scott. We need to get him out of here.”

            “That bitch of an Omega is mine. I forbid him to play superhero anymore.” Zane spoke. He kept total control of his voice, yet the room felt as though the temperature dropped. “If that is all you have to say to me, and if that’s all your big emergency was about then I suggest you leave my home.” Zane kept his grey eyes trained on Hank, never once blinking as he took another sip of his tea.

            “Please Zane, reconsider…what the heck is that noise?”  Hank spoke over the loud siren going off. He had to place his hand over his ears. “Dad, I’ve been caught.” His heart sank even more, and his eyes went straight to Zane. They sat in silence for a few moments before they heard the sound of Hope fighting the Alpha guards that were dragging her to them.

            “I’m surprised you would try to use that Wasp suit to try and sneak around my home.” Zane spoke as Hope was brought into the kitchen. She was bound with electrical wires, and she was trying desperately trying to shrink back down. “My Omega is the Ant-Man. I’ve had my security upgrade to scan for anything that is the size of a bug. Your daughter must have tripped a very unique one. If the person is small, then a whole electrical wire net is released. In that net is a formula that grows the person back to human size and short circuits the shrink capabilities of the suit. Now you two unwelcome Alpha’s get out of my house and do not return. If you do, then I will be forced to call the police.” He got up and left the table. Two more Alpha guards had arrived and had a hold of Hank.

            “Zane, this isn’t over!” Hank screamed as the guards were escorting him and Hope out. Once the guards had brought Hank and Hope to Hank’s car, they released Hope from the bonds.

            “You are to leave and not come back. If you do, then you will be arrested for trespassing and attempt to kidnap another Alpha’s Omega. Hope you two have a nice day.” One of the Alpha guards spoke. Hank and Hope got into his car and made their way back to his home.

            “Dad I know what I saw,” Hope spoke as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. “At the window where I saw Scott, I swear that he was covered in bruises. Yet that’s not the worst dad. Scott’s pregnant.”

            Hank couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t know that that one simple mistake would lead to Scott living through Hell. Hank thought about how at first it wasn’t bad, Zane bonded with Scott, and let him come back to help take down Darren Cross. Hank should have known something was wrong with Scott then, but even he couldn’t have known what was going on. “We need to get him out of there.” Hank finally spoke as he pulled into his driveway.

_Back at the Silverman Estate_

             Zane was livid as he made his way back to the bedroom. He couldn’t believe that Scott’s friends had been so stupid as to try and get his Omega. Scott Lang was his property, how dare two other Alpha’s come into his home and try to take his property. He entered the room and slammed the door shut. Zane watched Scott jump when he heard the door slam. “Your ex-friends are really annoying Scott.” He hissed between clenched teeth. “You are mine, and mine alone. Hank Pym and that stupid Alpha daughter of his, Hope, better get that through their heads”

            Scott struggled against the restraints that held him, hoping that Zane wasn’t going to hurt him again. He didn’t know that Hank or Hope were there and he had no way of communicating with them. Zane made sure of that by removing the land lines, except for the one that only went to security booth. Scott hoped that Zane wouldn’t hurt him, not being two months pregnant, afraid that the abuse would do something to the unborn pup. Scott tried to speak through the gag, but it only came out as mumbles. He felt Zane get back on the bed and untie the gag, and removed it from his mouth. “Please Zane, I didn’t know…mmph.” Scott tried to say. He was cut off when Zane started to nibble on the bond mark.

            Zane removed his mouth from the mark, and slapped Scott hard on the ass. “Don’t speak unless I give you permission.” He listened as Scott let out a whimper in acknowledgement. Zane slowly sat up and removed the bond’s around Scott’s ankles. “Turn over, now. Just like before.”

            Scott slowly worked with arms still cuffed behind his back, and got into the position that he had been in earlier. He hoped that Zane would be gentle, but he knew that Zane wouldn’t. Scott felt the tears forming in his eyes when he felt Zane’s harden cock at his entrance, and couldn’t hold back the scream of pain when Zane slammed into him. Scott pulled at the handcuffs that still restrained him, and bit his lip, holding back the scream of pain building in him. Time seemed to stop until he finally felt Zane release and the Alpha’s knot form in him. Zane bent down and bite the bond mark, causing Scott to moan in pain. Scott silently hoped that when he was further along, that Zane wouldn’t be as rough with him anymore.

_Two Months Later_

            Scott looked at the mirror, a ritual he had done now for the past two months. He was four months pregnant, and it was showing more. He touched his swollen belly and felt the pup move, and Scott smiled. At least being this far along, Zane didn’t beat him as much, and his body was finally starting to heal, expect for his wrists. Zane still made sure that his wrists were cuffed, and Scott could see the scars that were forming over the new marks. He wasn’t looking forward to that party tonight, but he couldn’t fight Zane. Scott knew that if he said he didn’t want to go, Zane would tie him to the bed, go to the party, come home, and the Scott would be in a world of hurt. At least he had a little more freedom lately, he wasn’t always confined to the room, but he wasn’t allowed out of the house. He was always accompanied by at least two Alpha guards and they made sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Today was an exception, for he was confined to the room all day, only seeing a Beta maid bringing in food that he had to eat. Scott left the restroom and went to lay on the bed. There was nothing for him to do in the room, no computer, no books, no nothing. Zane made sure that he was completely cut off from the world. Scott jumped slightly when he heard the door open, but relaxed when he saw that it was Zarah. He knew that her Omega was four months as well, but he wondered how often she got to see him, being as she was always guarding Scott or doing something for her Father. “Hey Zarah.”

            “Hey Scott.” Zarah spoke. “You excited for the party that’s being thrown in my father’s honor tonight? Hear that you get to see Cassie tonight. Isn’t that great?” She sat on the bed and studied Scott’s face.

            Scott’s heart clenched slightly in his chest when he thought about his peanut. Zane hadn’t let Scott see Cassie, not since Hank and Hope tried to take him away. Every time Maggie called asking if Scott was available to see Cassie, Zane would inform her that he was unavailable and the pregnancy was getting to him. “Yeah. I’m excited about that. You and your Omega going to be there?” Scott realized it would be the first time that he ever saw Zarah’s Omega and maybe even would learn the Omega’s name.

            “I wish I didn’t have to, but being in charge of my Father’s security, and Lead Expert in the Communication Department, and being Zane Silverman’s only Alpha daughter, I have no choice.” Zarah said. She let a smile fall on her face, and Scott felt safe with her. “So how’s my baby brother or sister coming along there Scott?” She placed her hand on Scott’s belly and felt the pup kick. Zarah laughed when she felt the pup kick. “When are you going to find out the sex and whether or not it is Alpha, Beta, or Omega?”

            Scott froze, for he knew that in a few days that they would be getting a test done to find out the gender and the secondary sex and he was afraid. Zane had made it very clear that the pup better be an Alpha, and Scott couldn’t imagine what Zane would do if the pup was anything less. “We find out in a few days. Zane is having Dr. Dragon come by and then we’re going to find out everything.” Scott spoke. He quickly took his hands and wiped his eyes before he felt the tears escape. “What about you?”

            “Found out that he’s pregnant with twins, both Alpha’s. We couldn’t be happier.” Zarah spoke. The smile she put on her face made Scott feel better. He couldn’t ruin her happiness with his own fear. “Though he’s a high risk pregnancy. Has to monitored and take special medication. Found out that having twin’s isn’t extremely rare, but for both children to be Alpha’s is and it puts him at risk. We have to watch him carefully. Another reason I don’t want to go, but my father said we had to be. He’s only coming because I know all the medical staff that’s on hand and if anything happens they’ll be there to help him.”

            Scott wished that Zane was more like Zarah. She cared so much for her Omega, and it pulled at his heart. He shook his head as he gentle reached out and touched her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away, and Scott felt hurt. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have touched you. You are my Alpha’s child. I have no right. I’m just nervous about the party and the future for the pup.”

            “It’s okay Scott.” Zarah spoke. She pulled away because her father didn’t want anyone touching his Omega. “I have to talk to my father right now. I just came by to check up on you. I’ll see you tonight at the party Scott.” Zarah got up and left Scott lying on the bed.

            Zarah closed the door and made her way to her Father’s office. At least he looked better than he had four months ago. She knew that the Omega getting pregnant would be a good thing, and so far she was right. She could tell that Scott was going to be a good mother to the unborn pup. She made her way to the big oaken doors, and knocked. Zarah waited a few minutes before she heard her father’s voice through the intercom on the door.

            “Who is it?” Zane asked.

            Zarah knew her father was busy today, but he had asked to see her today. She decided to stop by before she left. Her Omega needed her, and she had to go get both her and him ready for the party tonight. “It is I father. Zarah Elizabeth Silverman, only Alpha daughter to Zane Silverman.”

            “Enter.” Zane spoke. He hit a button that unlocked the door’s and Zarah entered. He looked up at his daughter, and then back to the Beta sitting in front of him. “Mrs. Girson, thank you for showing interest. If you get the job, then I will be in touch. Thank you for your time.”

            “Thank you for considering me Mr. Silverman.” Mrs. Girson spoke as she held out her hand and Zane grabbed hold of it and they shook. Mrs. Girson walked by the Alpha female that had just entered the room, and kept her head down. The Alpha gave off the same presence as her father and she quickly walked out the door, making sure it closed behind her.

            Zarah watched the Beta woman walk out the door, and made sure the door was closed all the way. “Who was that Father?”

            Zane was finishing making notes on Mrs. Girson’s application before he looked up and responded to his daughter. “Her application says her name is Mrs. Ginger Girson, and I must say she has a very informative midwife application. She is definitely up there on the list of potential midwives.”

            Zarah had to do a double take. She couldn’t believe what her Father was saying. “A midwife? She’s just going to be at the hospital to help with the birth of the pup right?” She didn’t understand why else her father would need a midwife.

            “No, she will be helping me raise my child.” Zane spoke. He was looking over the applications of his top picks for midwife. He would be raising the child, but when he was busy, the midwife would be there to help take care of the child.

            “Why? There’s nothing wrong with Scott…” Zarah began to say. Her father looked at her and she felt fear in her heart.

            “He will not have a right to the child unless I say so.” Zane sternly told her. “With the child being taken away from him, he will enter another heat within a week after the birth and then I will attempt to breed with him again. That is all that pathetic Omega is good for, breeding strong Alpha pups.”

            Zarah couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Scott was being forced to take all these classes, at her father’s insistence, but when the pup came, Scott would not be a part of its life unless her father said so. “Father, that’s not fair. You are making him take all these classes on how to be a parent, but they are a waste if you won’t let him raise the pup. He has a right to raise his pup.”

            “He has no right!” Zane yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table. He also shot up out of his chair and made a low growl in his throat. He watched his Alpha daughter remember her place. He took a deep breath and sat back down. “He is my Omega, and all he’s good for is breeding. Now we are here to discuss security tonight at the party. I know that there will be U.S personnel there, but there will also be Hydra members there as well. Since the deal I made with them is the reason there is going to be a party tonight.”

            Zarah couldn’t believe what she heard. She wanted to fight for Scott, for he had every right to raise his pup, but her father was a stronger Alpha than she was. Also Scott was his Omega and she couldn’t tell him how to treat his Omega. She clenched her fists, took a deep breath and relaxed. It was time for her to be all business. “Security has been doubled. ID checks are mandatory. Steve Rogers and his Omega Bucky will be attending the event. There will be scanners to make sure that Hank and his daughter Hope don’t try to sneak into the party. Members of Hydra will be disguised so that Secretary Ross will not recognize them. And the Alpha Tony Stark will be making an appearance with his new Omega Peter Parker. I still don’t understand why you invited him to the party Father.”

            “So I can show him and Ross whose Omega they locked up. So I can show that pompous Alpha Tony Stark that I am the best.” Zane smiled. “I like how everything sounds. You may go and get yourself and your Omega ready for the party tonight.” He watched as Zarah bowed and left the room. He was thing he would have one round with Scott before the party, and he quickly got up from his desk and made his way to the bedroom. Zane saw Scott laying on the bed and let an evil grin fall across his face as he approached the Omega.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing and a few surprises happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The next one will have more of Steve and Bucky.

Scott felt sore, he felt sick, and he was in pain. Zane forced him to cover his wrists and had a special make-up artists brought in to cover the bruising around his throat. Scott was uncomfortable under the spotlight as Zane greeted different Alpha’s and their Omega’s and spoke of how happy he was that Scott was pregnant. The names and faces blurred and Scott only nodded and spoke where he thought it was appropriate. Scott wanted to scratch at the bite, to scratch at his wrists, Zane said if he did, then Scott would be sorry later. Scott was hoping to see Zarah and her Omega, but so far they were the only faces that he hadn’t seen.

            “Ah, there she is,” Zane spoke as he put his arm around Scott. “Come Scott I think that it is time you meet Zarah’s Omega.” He guided Scott to where Zarah was, giving out orders to the Alpha guards that were around to where they needed to be, and getting a report of how check-in and security protocols were going so far. “Zarah, where is your Omega.”

            Zarah slowly turned around to face her father. Scott thought she looked beautiful in the black dress that she was wearing, but quickly shook his head. He couldn’t let Zane know that he was just thinking about his Alpha daughter. “Father. Scott. How are the both of you doing?”

            “We are just fine.” Zane answered for the both of them. Scott hated that he wasn’t allowed to talk. “Where’s your Omega?” There was more force behind the question now.

            “A few people he knows just showed up, and he went to greet them and bring them to say hi.” Zarah spoke. She flashed a smile at a pair that were walking by. “Scott have you seen Cassie around, one of the guards told me that Maggie and Paxton showed up, and they had Cassie.”

            Scott looked between Zarah and Zane, and when shook his head yes, Scott knew he could answer. “Not yet, but I’m looking forward to it.” Scott put on a small smile, and the smile was returned.

            “Hey Zarah!” A new voice screamed. Scott tried to locate where the voice was coming from, and he thought that it sounded familiar. He to his left and saw that it was Steve Rogers and Bucky, accompanied by a pregnant Clint. Scott watched as Clint went to Zarah and they embraced.

            “Scott,” Zarah spoke. “This is my Omega Clint Barton.”

            “Hey Scott, long time no see.” Clint spoke as he held out his hand to Scott. Scott timidly took Clinton’s hand and shook. “Having seen you since Rogers got us out of that base.”

            “Oh you two know each other?” Zane asked. Anyone that didn’t know Zane would think he was asking a friendly question, but Scott heard it. The slight sound of disappointment and anger were there, and Scott knew that he was going to be punished for it.

            “Not extremely well, only met when we were helping Cap, out in Germany.” Clint spoke.

            Scott waited for Zane to snap at Clint for speaking to him. For not letting Zarah answer for him, but Zane just laughed and tightened his grip around Scott’s side. Scott knew that he was going to be punished later. “I thought you already had pups. What was the farm that Tony was talking about?” Scott quickly asked. He could feel Zane tightening his grip on him, and he knew that he had to be careful.

            “I have a brother, and he asked me to go check up on his wife, who is also an Omega and their pups.” Clint spoke. He and Zarah were both embracing each other. “Do you and Zane know what you’re having yet?” The way Clint spoke so freely and without a care showed Scott that Zarah treated Clint with love and took care of him. The way an Alpha should take care of their Omega.

            “So, how far a long are you Scott?” A new voice joined the conversation. Scott had completely forgotten that Steve and Bucky were right there and he saw that Steve was holding out his hand. Scott quickly took it and gave a quick shake. He secretly hoped that Steve would notice the difference between the first time they met and now.

            “Four months, and we’ll find out in a few days when he goes to the doctor.” Zane informed the gathering group. “I never did get to properly thank you for returning Scott to me.”

            Steve just laughed, and held his Omega Bucky close. Bucky’s new arm shining in the light. “I think given Bucky a new arm, for nothing is thanks enough Mr. Silverman. Congratulations Scott. I can see now why we haven’t seen the Ant-Man lately. Shrinking and growing all the time probably wouldn’t be good for the pup at all. So Mr. Silverman, after he has the pup, and has some time to recover, will he be allowed to help the Avengers when we need him?”

            Scott felt terror go through his blood, and Zane was painfully digging his nails into Scott’s side. Scott knew that Zane didn’t want him to say a word. “Let’s see how Scott feels after the pup. This pregnancy has already been hard on him.”

            “Hey Scott, I see Cassie. Why don’t I help you get to them?” Zarah quickly threw out there. Scott let out the breath he was holding and hoped that Zane would release him, and when he felt the hand remove he felt his breathing get back to normal. When they were out of ear shot of Zane, Zarah put her hand on Scott’s back. “Sorry about that. They don’t know my Father, and I could see he was getting angry with all the Avenger talk.”

            “He’s already decided that I’m not allowed to be the Ant-Man anymore.” Scott whispered as they approached where Cassie, Maggie, and Paxton were. “Do you think he’ll change his mind.” He studied Zarah’s face and knew in his heart that the answer was no.

            “Daddy!” Cassie’s voice rang threw the crowd. She was running towards Scott and Scott couldn’t help the smile that was on his face.

            “I’ll leave you with them Scott.” Zarah spoke.

            “Thank you.” Scott whispered back as Zarah turned and went back to where her father was. Scott could see Zane was studying him. He turned back towards Cassie running to him. “Peanut!” Scott yelled back. He knelt down as Cassie ran into his arms, and he gave her a big hug. “It’s so could to see you.” He meant what he said. It was nice to be out of the estate, and away from Zane’s grip. “How you doing?” He slowly stood up, and waited for Maggie and Paxton to join them. Scott pulled Cassie in close to him. “Maggie. Paxton. How the two of you’ve been.”

            “Well eight months pregnant, and close to giving birth is a pain, but other than that we’re happy.” Paxton said. He gently touched his stomach, the small round shape it had become, and pulled his Alpha Maggie close. “We’ve actually been concerned about you Scott. I know pregnancy can be hard, but it shouldn’t be this hard. Is everything okay?”

            Scott wanted to say no, that Zane was an abusive Alpha. He wanted to show Paxton the scars around his wrists from being cuffed all the time, and the bruising around his throat under his shirt. Scott wanted to, but fear had a hold on him, fear of what Zane would do to the pup, and fear of what Zane would do to Scott. “Yeah. I was just really sick these past two months. My Alpha was just doing what he thought best to make sure I got better. And now I am, and here at this party, enjoying Zane’s success.” He watched the looks of disappointment and disbelief cross both Maggie and Paxton’s faces. “So Peanut, how’s school going?”

            “It’s pretty fun. The all Alpha school is a blast.” Cassie spoke. She had a huge smile “We are learning so much!” Scott ran his hand over Cassie’s head, glad to hear that she was enjoying the school. He wished that she went to a school where Omega’s and Alpha’s mixed, but Zane was paying for her to go to the best school. Everything feel into place as they were talking, hearing how Maggie and Paxton had finished putting the new pups room together, how Scott was going to find out the gender and secondary gender of his pup in a few days. Everything was feeling so right, and then he felt Zarah’s hand on his back.

            “I need to talk to you for a minute Scott.” Zarah whispered into Scott’s ear. Scott felt his heart dropped and wonder what he did. He followed Zarah a few feet away from his daughter, before the stopped and Zarah turned to face him. He could tell that something was wrong. “My Father has just informed me that I am to take you home.” Scott wanted to say something, but Zarah quickly stopped him. “Scott I don’t want to, but I have to. And if you want to avoid pain then I suggest you come. Please, don’t make a scene, tell them you’re sick and you have to leave.”

            “What…what about…about Clint?” Scott choked out. He couldn’t help that his voice was cracking, and that the tears were filling his eyes. Now Zane was sending him away from the party, back to the estate, and it terrified Scott.

            “Steve and Bucky said that they would give him a ride home.’ Zarah looked like she wanted to cry. “He’s ordered me to stay guard over you until he returns Scott. Now tell them you have to go please. Before he comes over here and drags you away.”

            Scott slowly turned back to Maggie, Paxton, and Cassie, and he felt his heart being ripped out. It was the first time in two months that he was able to see his peanut, and now Zane was banishing him from the party. All that preparation that Zane made Scott do, to make sure that he didn’t screw up, seemed pointless now. “Hey guys, so umm.. yeah I’m not feeling well and think I’m probably getting sick. So I’m going to have to leave early. You guys enjoy yourself. Bye Peanut.” He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug. Scott listened as she muttered goodbye and that she loved him. Scott turned quickly and walked to where Zarah was waiting from him. “Take me back to that prison of an estate.” His voice was detached as Zarah put her arm around him and started to lead him away from the party. “Can you tell me what he said I did?” He was finally starting to have fun, and Zane was taking him away from that.

            “He didn’t tell me Scott.” Zarah spoke. They just reached her car, a 2016 Hyundai Elantra, and she held opened the passenger door and watched Scott slowly get in the car. She waited for him to buckle his seatbelt before she had to do the next thing. “Scott I need you to raise your hands please so I can hand cuff them.”

            Scott couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he slowly raised his hands. He listened as Zarah closed one cuff, slide them through the handle on the doorframe, and then closed the other cuff around his left wrist. Scott just couldn’t believe that this was happening, and he was trying so hard to do everything that Zane told him he had to do. He listened as Zarah got into the driver side, started the car, and took off. “What did I do? He had to say what I did.” Scott tried to make his voice sound normal, but could hear the sadness and the detachment in it.

            Zarah hated hearing the Omega sound so upset, but she had a job to do. She had to get him back to the estate. Zane was her father, and she had to obey him. “He didn’t Scott.” It was the only thing she could say as they continued the journey back to the estate in silence. IT was only a thirty-minute drive before they were driving up the long driveway of the Silverman Estate, and Zarah was releasing Scott from the handcuffs. They continued to walk in silence as she led Scott to the master bedroom. Once they were both in the room, she closed the door, hating that she had to tell him the next part. “My Father says that you are to strip down, completely naked, get on the bed, and that I am to collar you to the bed, and then I am to handcuff your hands behind your back.”

            Scott couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and that even with his Alpha still being at the party, Zane was still controlling him. “Why? Why Zarah? This can’t be good for the pup. Being collared to the bed all the time, being handcuffed. It can’t be good for the pup.” Scott felt frustration building in him, but he didn’t care. He could blame it on the pregnancy, but he was getting sick of Zane controlling him. He could tell that Zarah hated it, but knew that she was simply following her father’s orders.

            “Scott, please do this willingly.” Zarah calmly spoke. Scott couldn’t understand how she could go from being emotional and understanding, to cold and distant like her father. “He authorized me to use force if need be to get you the way he wants you to be. Scott, I’m giving you to the chance, please.”

            Scott hated being trapped like this, and this was one of the times that he wished that he could find where Zane hid the Ant-Man suit and make a run for it. He slowly started to take his clothes off, hating that he had no control over his life. He had to break the silence between him and Zarah. “I didn’t know that Clint was your Omega, and the way Zane acted, did he know?”

            “Yeah, Clint and I bonded a while ago. We just clicked and fought well together, and next thing I now we decided to bond.” Zarah explained. She had trouble watching Scott undress, seeing the bruises that were on his hips, and the scars forming around his wrists. “My father was not happy that I bonded with a no name Omega, and to him, that was what Clint was, a no name. He never took the time to get to know Clint, and Clint didn’t want to be around my father. So to me it was a win win situation. Tonight was the first time my father ever met Clint.” She watched as Scott slowly removed his pants, and then he was standing naked in front of her. “Scott, go take a shower, get the make-up off your throat please.”

            Scott made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. He started the shower and made sure the water was hot. He couldn’t believe how he had no control of his life anymore. Being born an Omega, meant he was weak by default, so he trained and went to school, got a Master’s in electrical engineering, and was the Ant-Man, but a deal he had no control over reduced him to the weak Omega he had become. He rubbed his belly and felt the pup move. Scott smiled slightly, and knew he couldn’t ever leave Zane. He stepped into the shower and rubbed the makeup off of his neck, feeling the tender skin under his touch. “How did everything go so wrong?” Scott asked softly to himself. He knew the answer was the night that Zane forced him into a heat, and then knotted and bit him to bond Scott to Zane. It was because, despite all of his training he was still an Omega, genetically bred to be weak and need an Alpha. He subconsciously touched the small bump forming. “Don’t worry little one. I’ll protect you.” Scott finished in the shower and quickly dried himself off, before he reentered the bedroom. He saw Zarah sitting on the bed, waiting for him, his eyes going to the collar and the leash attached to the bed and the handcuff’s sitting next to Zarah. “Please don’t put the handcuffs on me.” He could tell Zarah was uncomfortable, but knew that she would obey her father.

            “You know I have no choice Scott.” Zarah spoke. She wasn’t looking at Scott, instead past him. Nothing her father did to the Omega sat well with her, but her father was not only an Alpha, but also Zane Silverman, more powerful than Tony Stark. “Please Scott, get on the bed. Don’t put up a fight Scott.”

            Scott walked slowly to the bed, watched as Zarah got up from the foot of the bed and watched him get on the bed. He got into a kneeling position, waiting for Zarah to do what she had to do. Scott felt the coldness of the collar being strapped around his throat, the familiar sound of it being locked. He needed no coaxing as he placed his wrists behind his back and felt the cuffs close around them. Scott was thankful that Zarah didn’t make the cuffs as tight as her father did. Scott flinched when he felt the familiar feel of the cloth Zane used to gag him. “Zarah, please don’t put that in my mouth.” Scott felt the tears welling up, and even felt a few running down his face. He knew what the gag meant, and it meant that Zane was going to severely hurt him, and he feared for the safety of the pup growing in him. The pressure of the cloth was building and he slowly opened his mouth and felt the cloth running over his teeth and his tongue, and felt Zarah tie the cloth. Scott was used to being restrained and he slowly worked himself out of the kneeling position, and into a position where he was laying down on his left side, looking out the window. He listened as Zarah left the room, and listened to the sound of the automatic locking, sealing him in the room to wait for Zane to return. Scott didn’t realize it, but he must have fallen asleep at some for when he stirred and turned over to look at the clock, it had at least five hours since Zarah tie him to the bed, and he woke up just in time as he heard Zane yelling on the other side of the door.

            “I am going to kill that stupid bitch of an Omega!” Zane yelled. Scott flinched, hoping that Zane wouldn’t beat him to bad. “How dare he not tell me he knew your Omega! Now I find out that the base was crawling with Alpha’s and he was there! He is my property! He’s going to pay for keeping secrets!”

            Scott jumped when he saw the door swing open, and then Zane slamming it shut. Scott knew that he was going to be punished and he still didn’t understand why. He pulled his legs close to his chest, his concern on the pup growing in him. He watched as the enraged Alpha stalked to the foot the bed, grabbed his right ankle, and forcefully pulled his body as far as it would go. Everything in Scott was conflicted, the Omega biology at war with itself, for he wanted to obey his Alpha, but at the same time he wanted to protect the pup growing in him.

            “Don’t you dare use the unborn pup!” Zane shouted at him. “You are going to take your punishment, and if you even once try to turn so that your belly is anywhere in my sight, you will regret it Scott. Now turn over, and don’t you fucking move.” Zane watched with a sharp eye Scott slowly turned around so that his back and ass were exposed to Zane.

            Scott felt better, knowing the pup would not face any of Zane’s wrath, but knowing that his body would. Scott wanted to say something, to apologize for whatever he did, but the gag made it impossible. All he could do was whimper behind the gag in his mouth. He only Zane would lose some of his fury, remembering that Scott was four months pregnant, and with how rough Zane could get, didn’t want to lose the pup this far along. He felt Zane’s hand’s checking the cuffs, and Scott could tell that Zane was not happy with how lose the cuffs were.

            “I told her to make these tight, and they’re lose as can be.” Zane coldly spoked. He made sure to tighten the cuffs, listening to Scott whimper as the cuffs dug into his skin. “I’m going to teach you what happens when you keep secrets you stupid bitch of an Omega. You’re lucky you’re pregnant with my pup, or I would beat and fuck the holy shit out of you until you couldn’t even move. Remember Scott, if you turn over and try to use the pup as a shield, you will regret it.” He watched as Scott’s body went slack, and Zane knew that he had full control of his Omega. “Pull your knees under your chest now. Make sure your ass is nice and high in the air.” Zane watched as Scott followed his directions and Zane let out a low primal growl. He enjoyed listening to Scott whimper through the gag, and listening to Scott try to talk and cry. Zane quickly stripped out of his clothes, knowing that once he had thoroughly punished Scott he would be fucking him into the middle of next week.

            Scott listened as Zane stripped down, and then went to the closet. Scott was never allowed in the closet, all his clothes he wore were already chosen for him, but he knew that Zane kept some dangerous and deadly equipment in there. Scott didn’t know how long Zane was looking around the closet for, but he finally heard him come back to the bed. He listened as Zane placed whatever it was at the foot of the bed, and come to where Scott’s head was. Scott felt Zane entangling his fingers in Scott’s hair and forcing his head up.

            “You are going to stay in this position the whole time I’m punishing you.” Zane spoke. His voice holding a deadly tone. “You are my property Scott Lang. I swear to you that if you move or try to use the pup as a shield, everything I have ever done to you will seem like a tickled. Do I make myself very clear?” Zane felt Scott shake his head yes, as best as he could, before Zane slammed it down back into the pillows. Zane walked back to the foot of the bed, and picked up the diamond encrusted whip. He knew that it would cause the right amount of pain, and would even leave scars to remind Scott that he was just a stupid Omega, put on the Earth for the pleasure of Alpha’s, more specifically for Zane’s pleasure. Zane raised his right arm, and quickly brought the whip down across Scott’s ass. He watched as Scott’s body trembled after the first strike, but was surprised that Scott didn’t move. Zane listened as Scott was quietly whimpering through the gag, and saw the bright red line that was forming. Zane knew that he was going to enjoy this.

            For the next hour, Scott bared Zane whipping his ass, and even landing blows on his back. He felt the tears falling down his face, but Scott didn’t move. All Scott cared about was protecting the pup, and if this is what he had to endure, then he would. Finally, the whipped stopped falling, and Scott was heavily breathing, his body shaking, and he was covered in sweat. He still didn’t move, not knowing if Zane was done or not. Then he felt Zane climb onto the bed and felt Zane’s harden member rubbing up and down his crack, and then Zane slamming into him. Scott whimpered and moaned under Zane’s thrusting, feeling the pain running through his body, and Zane’s every thrust making sure it was more painful than the last. Time blurred together with the pain, and soon it was all blurred together. Zane’s hands were painfully digging into Scott’s side, leaving scratches and drawing blood, and the cuff’s around Scott’s wrists drawing even more blood. Scott felt the knot forming, and knew that Zane was going to cum and within a few more thrusts, he felt it. Scott was happy that it was over, or so he hoped. He was gulping in breaths through the gag, his face covered in tears. When Scott thought it was over, he felt Zane bend down and bite the bond bite and that was how they stayed until the knot receded. Zane released Scott’s neck and slowly pulled out.

            When Zane pulled out, and got off the bed, he walked to where Scott’s head was. He was defiantly surprised that Scott hadn’t moved. “If you want to fall to your side Omega bitch, then you can.” He watched Scott’s body fall to the left side, loving the sight of the Omega’s body trembling, heavy breathing, and the sweat that glistened his body. “Let this serve as a warning you stupid Omega bitch. If you keep anymore secrets, or I find out that another Alpha took you while you were a prisoner on that secret base, then I swear you will sorry that you were even born Scott Lang. Remember whose Omega you are.” Zane walked around to the other side of the bed, got back in the bed, took Scott in his arms, slammed his cock into Scott’s hole, and wrapped Scott in his legs and arms. Zane licked at the bond bite, loving the taste that came from it, feeling the Omega tremble under his touch. Zane made sure to have a nice tight grip on Scott before he let his eyes drift close.

            Scott was proud of himself, not only for not moving, but for protecting the pup. He hated that Zane had fallen asleep with his cock in him, but he could deal with it. Scott knew he had no control over his life, being the Omega to Zane Silverman, but he would do whatever it took to keep his unborn pup save. Slowly everything caught up with Scott, and he felt his eyes close and the sleep taking him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a funny feeling about how Zane is treating Scott, so he starts investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys.

“We need to hang out when Zarah has a day off from working for her father.” Steve spoke through the car window. He and Bucky were dropping Clint off since Zarah had to take Scott back to the Silverman Estate.

            Clint leaned in the passenger window, crossing his arms. “That’s going to be hard Capt., but we would love to.” He tapped on the window pane as a goodbye and began walking up towards his home. He needed to take medication to help with his pregnancy. All the training he had received to be a lethal killer had changed his body, and making caring twins more difficult than it should be.

            “Hey Clint!” Steve yelled. He watched Clint stop and turn and walk back towards the car. Something was bothering Steve about Scott and he had to find out if it was true or not.

            Clint slowly made his way back towards the car. Once at the car, he leaned back into the passenger window. “Yeah Capt.?”

            Steve took a deep breath, thinking about how to ask the question. “Clint. Do you know if Zane is abusing Scott at all?”

            “To tell the truth, I don’t.” Clint replied. He shrugged his shoulders before continuing with the conversation. “Zane doesn’t like me, and I don’t like him. That makes us both happy and Zarah doesn’t talk about what she does for him. It’s a win-win situation for everyone. I don’t push the topic and our bond is all the better for it.”

            Steve didn’t like that answer too much. Something was telling him in his being that Scott was being abused, but he wasn’t going to push his pregnant friend. “Alright. See you soon.” He watched Clint stand up and wave goodbye as Bucky closed the window. Steve watched to make sure that Clint got into the house before putting the car into drive and making his way towards where he and Bucky were hiding. They drove in silence for a while, before something was gnawing at Bucky.

            “What’s going on Rogers?” Bucky asked. He turned his body so that he could face his Alpha. Unfortunately, Bucky could tell that Rogers’s mind was somewhere else.

            Steve was deep in thought and he barely registered Bucky’s voice. “Hmm. Did you say something Bucky?” He watched his Omega out of the corner of his eye, and couldn’t help but laugh when Bucky let out a low sigh and rolled his eyes. He was so happy that he was bonded to his best friend. Rogers still couldn’t believe that before he was enhanced everyone thought that he was an Omega and that James “Bucky” Barnes was the Alpha. They hid their friendship and their sex’s well, and only after Steve was enhanced and became Captain America did they bond. It was a few weeks before the train, and when he thought he lost Bucky forever.

            “Now I know something is going on in that head of yours.” Bucky spoke. He shifted his body in his seat so that his back was against the window and he had a clear view of Steve. “What is going on Steve? And don’t try to lie or blow this off, I’ll know if you’re lying.”

            Steve knew exactly what Bucky was asking, but he didn’t know how to answer. “I honestly don’t know Bucky. Something feels off with Scott’s bond, and I truly believe that Zane is abusing him.”

            Bucky should have guessed that how Scott acted tonight and his sudden departure would get to Steve. “What makes you say that?” He knew his Alpha too well and knew that Steve was not going to drop it until he got a solid answer.

            Steve started to grip the steering wheel tightly, careful not to bend the wheel. “He seemed different Bucky. He doesn’t seem the same way he was in Germany. Remember when we first met him in the parking garage, I thought he was going to shake my arm off. Yet tonight was almost a complete 180. He was so timid and scared, and Zane was reluctant to let Scott go see his daughter. It also looked like Scott was wearing makeup around his neck. Something is telling me that he is being abused Bucky.”

            “Alright, I understand that, but what about it is bothering you so much?” Bucky asked. He did not like seeing his Alpha so upset.

            Steve took a deep breath in and out before he spoke again. “If that is the case, then we returned him to that situation Bucky. And if Scott is being abused by Zane, then looking at your arm is a constant reminder that we returned him to a terrible situation. We brought him back to Zane. I can’t live with myself if that is the case.”

            Bucky knew that Steve had a big heart, and if an Omega was in danger Steve took it upon himself to try and help the Omega. It was one of the many qualities that Bucky loved about Steve. “I’m pretty sure that if Scott was being abused, then Zarah would put an end to it. I think she would stand up to her father to protect Scott. Steve, even if he was being abused, it is none of our business, and the upper class Alpha’s keep their secrets and their Omega’s tucked away. The laws in place always fall in favor of the Alpha and the Omega is seen as nothing more than a withering shell of a thing. He’s not your Omega Steve, I am. Not every bonded pair can be happy like we are. Well maybe being put on ice every now and again, and fighting against one another when the Winter Soldier is in control helps us work out our issues.” Bucky smiled to his Alpha as he reached out and started to run his fingers through Steve’s hair. He watched Steve let a smile fall on his face, and even watched Steve relax a little.

            Steve laughed at that and had to admit that Bucky had a point. What Zane did to Scott was none of his business, and the bond laws always did favor the Alpha’s. Yet that didn’t mean that he had to like it. Steve didn’t like how Scott’s bond came about, and he only learned about it after he broke his friends out of the government facility and talked to Hank Pym. “You’re right Bucky. I think what gets me is that I know how the bond happened. I just can’t shake the feeling that Scott is getting abused.” He was pulling up to their hideout. Steve hadn’t even realized the conversation had taken the whole drive. “It just seems wrong that the bond laws allow a bond to happen if it is done to pay off a debt.”

            “Steve,” Bucky whispered as he leaned in and kissed Steve once the car was in park. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, along his face and down his chest. After what seemed like a lifetime to each, did Bucky break away from the kiss, both panting. “How an Omega gets bonded can happen anyway. Not everyone is as lucky as we are and knew we were meant to bond from our childhood. I remember everyone thought I was the Alpha and you were the Omega. Yet your mother found out when my first heat came and you were there to help me out. She was so proud to know that we were going to bond someday. Even as kids we knew that we would bond, but we waited until we thought it was safe.  We can’t change the law and how it says a bond can happen to pay off a debt. As long as the laws are written and enforced by Alpha’s there’s nothing you can do.” He leaned in again and started to kiss Steve.

            Steve melted into the kiss, knowing that Bucky was right, but it didn’t mean that he had to like it. Slowly their lips pulled apart as they both exited the car and began to make their way up to the hideout. The feeling wasn’t leaving Steve, and he had to take care out it first. “I’ll be right there Bucky. Have to do something first.” He Bucky turn around and stare and him. Bucky flashed Steve a beautiful smile.

            “Don’t take forever.” Bucky teasingly spoke. He knew what his Alpha was going to do as he entered the hideout. Bucky only hoped that Steve didn’t dig himself into a situation that he couldn’t dig himself out of.

            Steve waited until Bucky was in the house to make the phone call. He hit a few keys and brought the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing. The ringing seemed to never end, and when Steve was going to give up, he heard someone answer the other end.

            “Well this is an honor or so I hope it is Steve Rogers.” The female voice spoke.

            “Zarah Silverman,” Steve responded back. He knew he was trotting dangerous waters by talking to Zane’s daughter, but he had to know that Scott was not being abused. “We need to meet up.”

            “Tomorrow. Starbucks, three blocks from my father’s research facility. Say one in the afternoon. Sound good?” Zarah was quick and straight to the point. She had to be quick with the call, for she didn’t want her father or any of the Beta’s loyal to him to find out. She was helping clean up the party space, making sure that no one stole anything and what not.

            “I’ll see you then.” Steve replied. The line went dead, and he put his cellphone back into his pocket. He went up the stairs and into the bedroom, and discovered that Bucky was waiting for him. Steve was quick to strip out of his clothes and climb into bed with Bucky, were they intertwined with one another.

            The next morning both of them were training and Steve could tell that something was wrong with Bucky, he also had to let his Omega know he was going out in about a half hour. “Everything okay Bucky? You seem a little off today.”

            Bucky was breathing heavily and knew what was coming. “Really Rogers? I have to get you a calendar. My next heat will probably be starting by tomorrow or the next day that’s all. I’m looking forward to spending the four days that follow with you.”

            Steve wanted to smack himself in the head. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten that Bucky’s heat was due. Steve knew that by telling Bucky he was going out to meet up with Zarah was only going to stress him out. After all he and Bucky, Falcon, Scott, Clint, and Wanda were wanted by the United Nations. He also how that worked with Scott and Clint, since they were both Omega’s to a Silverman. Steve was really wondering if everything he stood for meant anything at all. “Right. Sorry a lot has happened since your last heat. But today I’m actually going out for a little while. Actually I’m leaving right about now.”

            “Be careful Steve, and watch what you say. I know that you are going to meet up with Zarah. You don’t know where her loyalties lie.” Bucky spoke. He waived his Alpha goodbye and watched him disappear out the door. Bucky believed that Steve’s need to save everyone was going to be the end of him. Steve was taking a big risk in sticking his nose into Zane’s business, and it worried Bucky.

            Steve drove in silence, letting his thoughts collect as he was trying to figure out what to say to Zarah. He knew the dangers he was taking, but he had to know the truth. Even though he only met Scott in Germany, he liked the Omega and didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. It was 12:45pm when he arrived at the Starbucks, and he made sure to have a hat and sunglasses on as he went into Starbucks and orders a drink. Once it was ready he went outside, where he found a table in the corner and waited. Time seemed to go on forever, and when Steve checked his cellphone, it was reading 1:15pm. He was getting worried that Zarah was not going to show up after. Steve decided that if she didn’t show up by 1:45pm then he was going to go back to Bucky. He slowly nursed his drink and took in the scenery, trying to blend in. The time was close, and when Steve looked at his phone again it was 1:30pm. Steve was starting to get nervous that this was going to turn into a trap, and he jumped and quickly turned ready to throw a punch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped when he noticed that it was Zarah.

            “I’ll cough next time Steve.” Zarah said. Her voice held a playful tone, and she gestured with her head that Steve sit back down. She watched as he looked around and quickly sat back down. Zarah took the seat across from him, and removed her sunglasses, showing off her brilliant blue eyes. “A disguise really Steve?”

            Steve relaxed a little, and even laughed. “Well I am a wanted man, can’t be too careful.” He leaned back in his chair, he was still on alert just in case something went wrong.

            “My dad praised you for bringing Scott home. Praised you as a hero, and unfortunately the Silverman Alpha bloodline, only Alpha’s though, has a lot of influences. Ross wouldn’t dare try to take any of you again. Just the other day Clint went to the store and ran into one of the guards that worked at the base. He thought that they were going to try something but they backed off. Turns out the deals the government has with my father are very important, and I guess praising you and those who helped bring Scott back to him got them off your back.” Zarah laughed at that. “That’s probably the only good thing about my bloodline, it holds a lot of influence. So enough about that, what did you want to meet up about?”

            Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Rescuing Scott not only got Bucky a new arm, but also kept him protected from being arrested. He was going to be sick knowing how in debt he was to Zane Silverman, and the price came by returning Scott. Steve now had to know the truth more than ever. “Zarah, I actually want to talk to you about Scott.” He watched her reaction, trying to see how she would react. Steve couldn’t believe how relaxed she was.

            “What about Scott?” Zarah asked. She was glad that she told him to meet her away from her father’s building, just in case any of the workers over heard their conversation.

            Steve began playing with his empty cup, thinking of the right words to say. It was dangerous territory to inquire about another Alpha’s Omega. “I have to know Zarah, is Scott being abused by Zane?” He kept studying Zarah, but she still gave nothing away.

            Inside Zarah’s head it was screaming threat, and to take the threat out. Yet at the same time her heart was screaming friend and a way to help Scott. She knew that her father was very abusive to Scott, and learned before she went home to Clint that her father had severely punished Scott for keeping secrets, and that Zane wasn’t done with the punishment. It was why her father was absent from his company today and she was making all the deals. She had to tread carefully on this topic. “Steve, my father is a great man, and a powerful Alpha.” Zarah kept her eyes on Steve. “As far as I know my father adores Scott, praises the ground the Omega walks on. He loves Scott, I don’t think he would hurt a hair on Scott’s body.” She felt bile building in her throat, for she knew that she was lying as pictures of Scott’s bloody wrists and his swollen throat flashed through her mind. She could almost imagine what Scott's body was going to look like tomorrow when she escorted Scott and her father to see Dr. Dragon to find out what her father and Scott were having. 

            Steve still couldn’t shake the feeling that Zane was abusing Scott, and Zarah’s answers only left him with more questions of what was going on. He decided he would try a different approach, hoping that Zarah would slip and give him some information. “I was only curious because he seems different than the last time I met him. I first met Scott in Germany when he was helping me help Bucky and I thought Scott was going to shake my arm off. At the party he seemed so timid, almost afraid to act without Zane’s permission. While fighting Hydra during WWII, I remember liberating a brothel house and the Omega’s were so abused, that they were timid and afraid. They didn’t know what to do without an Alpha around, sort of the way Scott was acting.” He and Zarah both started to laugh a little.

            Zarah enjoyed feeling somewhat normal, her father as kept her busy guarding Scott. She also knew what Steve was trying to do. “Sometimes I forget that you were on ice for so long Steve. To hear you talk about WWII and you are still so young, it is still a shock. You have to remember with Scott that he is pregnant, and unbeknownst to anyone outside of the estate, it has been a tough pregnancy. That is why I took Scott home early from the party, my father could tell that the pregnancy was getting to him.” She knew that was a good excuse, and it helped that Scott was pregnant for the first time. Also Steve knew that Clint had mood swings like crazy because of his pregnancy, so it helped to attribute Scott’s behavior to his pregnancy as well.

            Steve was starting to get frustrated, his gut was telling him that Scott was in trouble. He didn’t want to leave without a direct answer, but he wanted to make a plan. “I believe you Zarah.” Steve spoke as he smiled. “But promise me this, please. If Zane does ever abuse Scott or even put’s Scott’s life in danger, then please let me know. Let me get him out of that situation, please.” He reached out and placed his hand over her hand. Steve knew it was a long shot, but he had to make sure that there was a plan to get Scott out of a situation that was dangerous.

            Zarah’s heart bled for Steve, for she wanted to tell him right then and there what was going on. Yet she had too much to lose right now, and she did not want to anger her father. Zarah did like the sound of Steve’s plan, and decided it wasn’t a bad one. “Alright Steve. You have a deal. If my father ever does abuse Scott, then I will let you know and we will get him out.” They both smiled at one another. She looked at her watch and knew she had to return and work on a new deal with the United States army. Zarah laughed, knowing that her father was dealing on both sides. “I have to go now Steve. I’ll let you know if that situation ever arises.” They both stood and hugged one another.

            “Oh, before I forget, you and Clint need to make time to go out with us one night. After all you say we don’t have to watch our backs anymore, it would be nice.” Steve smiled as they released one another.

            “Let’s see how is pregnancy goes, but yeah it would be nice. Later Steve.” She smiled and walked away, leaving Steve alone.

            Steve didn’t like the way the conversation went, but at least he had a plan in place. He trusted her, for she didn’t seem anything like her father. Steve left the Starbucks, hoped back in his car, and drove to a nearby flower shop. He got Bucky a nice arrangement for forgetting that his heat was in the next few days, and then made his way back to the house where he was looking forward to spending the next four or five days with Bucky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Zane find out the gender and the sex of the pup. Also Zarah and Scott start to connect.

Scott sat on the examine table, his body shivering. Zane insisted that he not wear a shirt, and told Scott that he was lucky to be wearing pants. To his left stood his Alpha Zane, and to right stood Zarah, Zane’s only Alpha child. There were waiting in the examine room within in the estate to find out what Scott was having. Scott knew that he would be happy with the pup no matter what, but Zane wanted an Alpha, and feared the consequences if he was pregnant with anything else.            He wanted relief from the pain he was feeling in his ass from Zane’s punishment, just to get off of the table. Scott knew that Zane would not allow it, for it seemed that anything that brought Scott pain, brought Zane joy. The only thing that Scott was thankful for was that he didn’t have to go outside the estate for his medical appointments, and he wouldn’t have to be embarrassed by the looks others would give him. Scott was getting lost in his thoughts when he heard Dr. Dragon enter the room. He hated that Beta doctor for he never said anything about Zane’s abuse.

            “Well are we ready to learn the gender and the sex of the pup?” Dr. Dragon asked.

            Scott wanted to say something, but Zane put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “We are very excited to learn everything about the pup Dr. Dragon.”

            Dr. Dragon was looking over Scott’s medical chart and Scott knew what was coming. He knew that before Dr. Dragon did anything that was involved with checking the baby, Dr. Dragon was going to say that Scott was underweight. Sometimes Scott believed that Dr. Dragon said things that would anger Zane, and then leading to Scott getting abused in some shape or form.

            “Before we check the pup, I must encourage that Scott eat more. He is still underweight, and that may not be healthy for the pup.” Dr. Dragon spoke. He set the chart down on the table.

            _I knew it._ Scott thought. He felt Zane squeezing his shoulder and knew that Zane was going to hurt him. Scott was no expert, but he thought his weight was average, at least for being four months pregnant.

            “Will Scott’s constant weight problem affect the pup at all?” Zane inquired.

            “It shouldn’t, but it may cause complications during birth.” Dr. Dragon explained. “Just gain a few more pounds and Scott will be golden.” Dr. Dragon walked away, and grabbed the cart that had the ultrasound machine, and he wheeled it back to where Scott was sitting on the table. “Now this new technology for the ultrasound, for we would normally have to wait until birth to find out the sex, but now we don’t. Thanks to your generous donations Mr. Silverman, we have been able to develop a ultrasound machine that tells us everything about the pup. This allows us to see the gender, the sex, and to spot any medical problems that could turn into a serious concern. Now Scott, I need you to lay back on the table please.” Dr. Dragon waited for Scott to lay back before he proceeded. “Thank you for not wearing a shirt today, makes everything easier.” He held a bottle with a clear looking gel, and squirted a little on Scott’s stomach. “Sorry if it’s a little cold. Now let us see what’s cooking.”

            Scott was nervous as Dr. Dragon moved the transducer probe around, then was overcome with when he heard the heartbeat.

            “There the pup is.” Dr. Dragon spoke. He used his free hand to point out the features of a tiny being growing inside of Scott. “Now let’s see. It looks like you’re having a boy. Congratulations. Now time for a quick genetic scan and… it’s going to be an Alpha. Congratulations again. Everything else looks to be developing normally. There’s the pup’s ten finger’s and ten toes, and everything seems to be developed that supposed to be developed at four months.” Dr. Dragon pulled the transducer probe off, and wiped Scott’s abdomen. “Just gain the weight and we will be golden.” Dr. Dragon stated as he started to put the equipment away. “Before I delete anything, Mr. Silverman would you like a picture of the pup?”

            “A picture would be wonderful Dr. Dragon.” Zane spoke. “And when we come back for the next appointment, I promise that Scott will have gained the weight.” He squeezed Scott’s shoulder to emphasize his point. Zane listened as Scott sucked in a deep breath.

            Scott felt sick to the pit of his stomach. He knew that he could gain the weight, but the constant abuse he went through made it nearly impossible to keep the weight on. Scott also didn’t like the food that Zane was forcing him to eat. It reminded him of when he first met Hank Pym and saw the ants putting the sugar in his tea. Compared to what his Alpha was forcing him to eat, he would have an army of ants touch his food and still eat it. Scott was lost in his thoughts once again that he was barely aware that Dr. Dragon had returned with the picture. Scott wanted to see the picture, but Zane kept it from him.

            “That picture will make all your friends jealous Zane.” Dr. Dragon spoke. The two men shook hands. “That is going to be a beautiful pup when he’s born.”

            “Well with mine and Scott’s feature’s, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Zane replied. He stuck the photo in his suit pocket. “Zarah, take Scott back to the bedroom. I want to talk to Dr. Dragon about a few things. Then I have to return to work. Anthony will be bringing Scott’s lunch by in a few hours. Make sure he eats everything or else.”

            Scott wished he could see the picture of the pup, but he knew that Zane wouldn’t allow it. He felt Zarah’s hands helping him off the table, and leading him back to the room. Scott was glad that Zane would be at the office for a while, for it gave him a break. Yet Scott wondered what Zane and Dr. Dragon were talking about, and he feared what Zane was going to do when he returned. “You know he’s going to hurt me because Dr. Dragon says I’m underweight.”

            “You’re four months along Scott. I don’t think my father will risk anything that will hurt the pup.” Zarah spoke.  She knew it was the bare minimal truth at best, but it was better than completely lying. Zarah just wanted to make Scott feel better. “Well I guess a congratulation’s is in order for being pregnant with a boy and an Alpha.”

            Scott smiled at this. At least Zane couldn’t be made at him for the sex. “I guess that is a good thing.” They reached the bedroom and his heart sank. He was no more than a prisoner, only allowed out to go to the classes Zane was forcing him to take. _Nope, can’t compare to prison._ Scott’s mind spoke. He had to laugh at that. _The food’s better._

            “What’s so funny?” Zarah asked. She was glad to see that Scott could laugh for a few seconds.

            Scott look embarrassed and quickly made his way to the bed once the door to the room was opened. He had gotten used to being collared all the time. “Nothing.” His voice so full of sadness. “Does Dr. Dragon ever say that Clint is underweight.” He sat on the bed, and watched Zarah enter the room, close the door, and take a seat in the arm chair. He could tell that she was thinking of her answer.

            Zarah thought about what Scott had just asked her. “Actually, last time we saw him. He said that Clint was underweight and it was going to be a health problem. Not only for him, but the pups as well. Needless to say we didn’t believe him and got a second opinion.” Zarah paused. She could tell that Scott was interested in hearing the rest. “We went to a public clinic that specializes in Omega’s that are pregnant with Alpha twins. They said that Clint is a perfect weight and that our pups are developing right on schedule. It is also how we found out that he is a high risk pregnancy. So we visit the clinic every couple of weeks and so far everything is fine.”

            Scott wanted a second opinion about his weight, but asking Zane would probably mean certain punishment. He hated it. He pulled his legs up onto the bed and pulled them close to his chest. Sometimes he envied the happiness that Zarah had with Clint. “He is going to punish me because I’m supposedly underweight.” He didn’t know why, but he felt safe with Zarah. Scott turned his head to the door when he heard it opened. He and Zarah watched the Beta butler Anthony enter the room. Just the Beta’s name tugged at Scott’s heart as he thought about his old ant that was shot to death Antony.

            “I have the Omega’s lunch here.” Anthony spoke. His tone so cold and the way he said Omega made Scott shiver. “Master Zane had it specially prepared.” The butler turned towards Zarah. “Alpha Zarah, your father wanted to remind you that his Omega better eat everything. If he refuses, then you are to put him in the position.” Anthony bowed and left the room.

            _The position._ Scott’s mind thought. _Yeah. Hands cuffed behind my back, collared to the bed, ankles tied down and ass in the air. All so Zane can punish me._ Scott knew that the position allowed easy access for Zane, for both punishing and raping afterwards, and it wouldn’t hurt the pup. “Just put me in the position Zarah.” Scott’s voice was detached and full of sadness. “I’m not going to eat any of that food.”

            Zarah couldn’t help but feel sorry for Scott. She remembered how full of life and feisty Scott was when he was brought to the estate. He fought Zane even after Zane forced Scott into heat and bonded to him. Now she studied the Omega and thought he looked like a shell of himself. “Scott, please try to eat.”

            “Why?” Scott asked. “It won’t stop Zane from abusing me. I don’t like any of what he forces me to eat, and I mean forces. And then he wonders why Dragon says I’m underweight.” He could feel the tears running down his face. Scott couldn’t believe how emotional he had become since he became pregnant. All he wanted when he was released from prison was to find a job and be able to see Casey. He thought his life was improving when he became Ant-Man, but it was all taken away. Scott wondered what the life of his pup would be liked.

            Zarah just stared at the Omega. She could tell that Scott was lost in thought, probably thinking of his life before Zane Silverman took it all away. She looked over the food that was brought and couldn’t blame Scott. All that was there was two pieces of grilled chicken breasts and a mixture of fresh fruits and vegetables and of course water to drink. It was the same lunch every day and Zarah could understand why Scott didn’t like it. At least she would take Clint out for a nice dinner every now and again, and she didn’t control what he could and could not have. Yet Scott was Zane’s Omega and Clint was her Omega, two bonds that could not even come close to being compared. She needed to come up with a compromise, maybe to lessen the punishment Scott would face. “Can you at least eat one of the chicken breasts and the corn Scott. If you at least some of the food, then maybe my father won’t punish you as badly. Think of the pup.” Zarah watched as Scott’s green eyes stared at her. She knew that using the pup was a low tactic, but it was the only way to get him to eat.

            “I think the pup is getting tired of chicken as well.” Scott spoke. He placed his hand on his belly and felt the pup move. “He’s agreeing with me. So just put me in the position.”

            Zarah didn’t want to, but her father said she had to. An idea crossed her mind. Being head of security, she had access to the video feeds and she knew how to alter it. Zarah quickly pulled out her phone and dialed a few numbers. “Hey Jacob.” Zarah spoke into the phone. She watched Scott just star at her, trying to figure out what was going on. “Yeah, I’m in the master suite with Mr. Silverman’s Omega. I’m going to access the feed so you can turn the camera off.” Zarah saw that Scott looked horrified. Apparently he didn’t know that Zane had camera’s in the room. She knew that the Alpha guards took pleasure in watching her father abuse Scott, and it made her mad. She pulled her tablet out of her bag and quickly accessed the feed, where she could she herself and Scott. “Jacob. I’ve accessed the feed. You’ve shut them off on your end? Good. I’ll be up when Mr. Silverman return’s and then I’ll turn the camera’s back on.” Zarah ended the call. She liked Jacob, for he hated watching her father abuse Scott, just as much as she did. She quickly dialed another number. “Chef Tobias. This is Zarah. Yes, Mr. Silverman’s Alpha daughter. I am disappointed that I was not asked if I wanted anything when the Omega’s lunch was brought… I accept your apology. Now bring me a deluxe cheese burger with cheese fries, a Ginger Ale, and a Diet Coke. Ten minutes? Sounds good. Thank you.” She ended the call.

            “Zane has camera’s in here?” Scott asked. His face was burning a bright red, and whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Scott didn’t know. Scott hugged his legs closer to his chest. He wondered how many of the Alpha Guard have seen his abuse. “How long?”

            Zarah didn’t know how to respond to Scott. She figured the best answer was an honest one. “A few days before he bonded with you. All the guard watched that day when he first bonded to you. Many have watched and continue to watch your abuse, it just depends on who’s scheduled to watch the cameras that day.”

            Scott couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was already embarrassing enough that everyone saw the marks when he left the room, but knowing that the entire Alpha Guard watched the abuse made it all the more humiliating. “Why?”

            “He did it so as another means to control you Scott.” Zarah explained. There was a knock at the door and Zarah was glad for the distraction. She could see the tears starting to flow down Scott’s face. It was the Chef with the food, which she graciously took. She brought the food in, closed the door, and brought the food to Scott. “I’ll be keeping the Ginger Ale; you can have everything else. I’m going to be altering the feed so it looks like you ate the chicken and all. Don’t worry, it won’t go to waste for I’ll eat it. That way it is a win-win situation for everyone.” She smiled hoping to get a reaction out of Scott. She watched as he hugged his legs closer to his chest.

            “I wish I had access to the Ant-Man suit.” Scott spoke into his knees. Finding out about this new form of control was really getting to him. “I would shrink and run away. So far that Zane could never find me.”

            The mention of Scott’s suit pulled at Zarah’s heartstrings. She knew exactly where it was, and knew what her father’s scientists were doing. They were figuring out how the suit and the Pym particle worked. She also knew that once her father figured it out he was going to weaponized it and sell it to Hydra. He would succeed where Darren Cross had failed. “You know that will never happen. Please eat Scott. I got you something different. I’m trying to compromise with you so I don’t have to put you in the position.”

            Scott’s mouth watered as he stared at the burger. It was different and it smelled amazing. He also had to admit that Zarah was risking a lot to let him have something different. He should be grateful, but knowing there where cameras hidden in the room was way too much. “I lost my appetite.”

            “Damn it Scott.” Zarah snapped. She watched Scott flinch in fear, and regretted snapping almost instantly. Zarah took a deep breath before she spoke. “I’m sorry Scott, but I’m trying to help you and you want to act like a brat. You know I’m risking a lot right?” She watched as Scott shook his head before she continued. “I’m defying my father’s wishes when it comes to what you are supposed to be eating.” She watched some of the tension leave Scott’s body and felt a little better. “Please Scott. Eat the damn burger while I edit the camera feed.” She watched as Scott slowly put his legs down, picked the burger up, and took a bite. She was satisfied as she set to work. It would take a while and hopefully she would be done before her father returned.

            Scott’s taste buds thought they were going to explode. The burger tasted amazing and he loved it. After being forced to eat the same food for four months straight and the prenatal vitamins he was forced to take, the burger was heaven. Scott was grateful that Zarah had disobeyed her father’s order’s. He knew that she was risking a long going against Zane. “Thank you Zarah.” His voice was so timid; he didn’t recognize it. Scott was hating how emotional he was during his pregnancy.

            “You’re welcome Scott.” Zarah spoke. She looked up from her tablet and gave Scott a smile. Zarah only hoped it made him feel better. She had Scott’s lunch next to her as she picked her way through it. _No wonder he doesn’t like it._ Zarah thought. _Clint would hate me if I forced him to eat this all the time._

            Time passed slowly as Zarah worked on editing the video feed and Scott finished eating. When Scott was finished eating, he decided to jump into a warm shower. He let the warm water sooth his swollen and aching body. When he got out he looked over his reflection. Scott wasn’t completely covered in bruises like he used to be, but there were enough to tell that he was abused. His eyes travelled down to his swollen belly and he placed his right hand over the pump. At least he was pregnant with an Alpha pup, so Zane couldn’t beat him for that. Thinking of his unborn pup tugged at his heartstrings as he thought about Casey. Scott missed his peanut, and wished Zane would let him see her more. He jumped a little when he heard the door open.

            “Here’s a pair of sweatpants.” Zarah spoke. She held the grey pants through the door, still giving Scott his privacy. He took the pants from her. “Thought they would be more comfortable.” She pulled her arm back and closed the door.

            Scott couldn’t believe that Zarah was Zane’s daughter, for they were nothing alike. Where Scott noticed that Zarah was caring and loving towards Clint, Zane was abusive and physical with Scott. He slipped the pants on, letting the waistband sit just below the small bump. There was no way to compare Zarah and Zane, Scott thought as he left the bathroom and went back to the bed. What else could he do. Zane wouldn’t let allow a television in the room, no computer, no nothing. Zane had Scott completely cut off from the world. Zane had also canceled his pregnancy classes and parenting classes as well for the day, effectively making Scott a prisoner. “Do you think I can go on your phone Zarah?”

            Zarah was putting the finishes touches on the video feed, when she looked up from her tablet. In her heart she wanted to give Scott her phone so he could connect with the outside world, but she couldn’t. She had already defied her father’s orders with the food, the last thing she wanted was for Zane to know she let Scott on her cellphone. “Can’t let you Scott.” She was straight to the point. “Already defied my father once, not doing it again. Did you brush your teeth? You know my father can smell if you had anything other than the chicken. At least brushing your teeth helps to hide the smell.”

            “No.” Scott responded as he got off the bed. He went back to the bathroom and went to the sink. He picked up his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. As he was his teeth, Scott couldn’t help but think of the time that Hope used the ants to mess with him while he was brushing his teeth. He jumped when one of the bullet ants pinched him, and he heard Hope laughing at him. Scott had to admit that Hope was right, those little guys hurt the most. Scott laughed at the good memories before the bond. He finished brushing his teeth, and slowly turned his head to reveal part of the bond bite, right above his scent glandes. His body shuddering as he remembered that day.

            _The guards had grabbed him and pulled him out of Hank Pym’s home and to the black van. “Let me go!” Scott yelled. “Let me go!” Scott struggled against the Alpha’s that were holding him._

_“Don’t hurt him.” Scott heard a male Alpha speak. He turned to see a tall Alpha with silver hair and bright grey eyes walking towards him and the guards that were holding him. “Make sure when you get back to the estate that Dr. Dragon sees him. Once Dragon gives him the shot, bring him straight to the master suite. Strip him down and tie him to the bed.”_

_The guards holding Scott nodded and forced him into the van. Scott couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. All he wanted to do was get a job and help take care of Casey, not being sold into a bond he didn’t want. “This isn’t right! Let me go!”_

_“Calm down Omega.” A female Alpha spoke. “If you let it happen, then everything will be easier on you.”_

_That just added fuel to his fire. “My name is not Omega! It’s Scott Lang! Now let me go!” Scott yelled as he fought against the restraints that were now binding him in the van._

_“Okay Scott.” The same female spoke. “I’m Zarah, the daughter of the Alpha that’s going to bond with you.” Zarah spoke. “Now shut the hell up or we will have to sedate you.”_

_A simple command, but there was so much Alpha force behind it that he had no choice but to obey. Everything after that passed in a blur, but the pain of the shot that Dr. Dragon gave him. Scott learned it was a shot to make his heat come early. Scott was stripped and tied down to the bed, his slick running down his crack, and his body begging for an Alpha knot. He watched Zane enter the room, and saw his prize naked and bound to the bed, being offered like a sacrificial lamb to laughter. Scott was in the thralls of his heat, and Zane delivered when the knot formed inside of Scott and Zane bite down on the binding spot, right above the scent glandes. Scott howled out in pain and whimpered as he felt the bond forming. His life completely gone._

            Scott quickly took his hand away from the bite and left the bathroom, his right hand on his bump. He looked at Zarah and was glad his impression of her had changed. He was feeling tired and decided to crawl into bed to sleep.

            “My father will be home in a few hours; sleep is probably a smart idea.” Zarah spoke. She studied Scott as he crawled in the bed. At least when he slept, Scott could escape reality for a little while.

            By the time Scott awoke it was eight at ight, and he saw that Zarah was on the phone. He wondered who she was talking too. When Scott saw her face, he knew that she was talking to Zane. He studied her face and his heart sank when Scott knew what was happening. “What did he say?”

            “He wants you in the position Scott.” Zarah replied. She couldn’t look Scott in the eyes. “I told him you ate everything, but he still wants you in the position. I’m sorry Scott.”

            Scott’s mind shut down as his body went on automatic. He got off the bed and slipped the sweatpants off, feeling his body shook and trembled and the tears running down his face. He didn’t put up a fight as he got back on the bed, bringing his knees under him, and his ass in the air. Scott didn’t resist as Zarah cuffed his ankles to the bed, nor when she cuffed his wrists behind his back. He only whimpered when she made sure that the cuffs were nice and tight, and he didn’t even fight the gag. He only turned his head when he saw Zane enter the room, a hungry look in his eye. Scott knew that he was going to be punished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets punished. Then Zane takes him out to meet a mysterious client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys.

Zane studied Scott, looking delicious on the bed. His day had gone from great, to good, to bad, to now he was fucking pissed. Hydra had raised their demands, and he had a meeting tonight with one of their associates, and they didn’t want to pay more. Since Zane had a good working relationship with Hydra he agreed, and told his workers that they had to work overtime. Well that caused them to complain, bitch and moan and say that they would quite if they had to work in those conditions. Then to top it off, some of his board members were questioning the validated of the photo of his unborn pup. All of the faults that the day brought, he blamed on Scott and he was going to make Scott suffer. Zane was pleased to see that Scott was in the position and Zarah was waiting by the bed. “Leave us Zarah.” He watched his Alpha daughter bow to him and then watched as she quickly left the room. Zane waited until he heard the door click close. “You stupid fucking Omega. It’s all your fault my day went so shitty.” He slowly approached the bed, watching Scott tremble and squirm underneath his gaze. “I am glad you ate your lunch, but you are under weight and the reason I had a bad day at work. So I’m going to punish and then fuck the hell out of you.”

            Scott struggled against the cuff’s digging into his wrists, panic and fear growing in him. He knew that when Zane was this pissed, Scott would not receive any mercy. Zane especially liked to punish Scott if the work day was terrible, and Scott could tell that that was exactly what happened. He watched the Alpha stalk the bed, trying to figure out what Zane was going to do to him. Scott listened as he heard Zane taking off his belt and Scott released a sigh. He could deal with the belt, it was a punishment, but one he could deal with. Scott felt the pup kick and he knew he would do what he could to protect the pup.

            “If you fucking move, then it will be worse for you.” Zane spat out. He wrapped the belt around his hand, the buckle hanging down. Zane raised his right arm and quickly brought the makeshift whip down. The cracking sound echoing in the room. He listened as Scott cried out in pain and was whimpering behind the gag. Zane watched as the bright red mark formed across Scott’s ass. The skin had split and blood started to race towards the surface. Zane felt himself getting hard, but knew he had to hold out until he felt Scott was thoroughly punished. Zane brought the whip down again, this time across Scott’s back. The assault went on for at least two hours before he was satisfied with his handiwork. Scott’s back and ass were covered in bruises and welt marks, and Zane listened as the Omega was softly crying and whimpering through the gag. “You maybe a fucking stupid Omega Scott, but at least you do as you are told.” Zane quickly stripped out of his clothes, got on the bed, and slammed his hardened member into Scott. He felt Scott’s muscles squeeze his member as he started his assault.

            Scott’s body felt as though it was on fire, but he felt proud that the unborn pup didn’t have to feel any of the abuse. He moaned, groaned, and whimpered behind the gag as he felt Zane rape him once again from behind. As long as the pup was safe, that was all Scott cared about. Time blurred together as he felt Zane’s assault speed up, and Scott knew that the Alpha was close, and then he felt the Alpha release and the knot form.  Scott yelped in pain through the gag when he felt Zane bite down on the bonding bite. Scott felt as though his soul had left his body and after some time, he felt the knot recede and Zane pull out. Scott was barely aware that Zane had released him from the bindings, until he felt a hard slap across his ass.

            “Take a shower. Now. You have ten minutes to get cleaned up.” Zane informed Scott. He watched as the Omega slowly got off of the bed. “We are going out to dinner to meet with some very important clients. I want you looking your best, so shave that hair off your face. Impress and help me get the deal, you’ll be rewarded. Fail, and you will be severely punished.”

            Scott slowly made his way to the bathroom, Zane’s threat buzzing in his mind. It was 7pm at Scott was wondering who Zane was meeting as he stepped into the shower. Never before had Zane taken Scott out, and never to meet a client. The hot water stung the new wounds that Zane inflected on him, but he couldn’t fully enjoy the shower as he quickly cleaned himself and got out of the shower. Scott didn’t even look at his reflection as he shaved his face and brushed his teeth and was out of the bathroom with five minutes to spare. Scott looked to the bed and saw the outfit that Zane wanted him to wear. His heart sank when he noticed that the suit wouldn’t be covering his wrists or the swelling around his throat. “You want people to see the bruising?” Scott’s voice was detached.

            “Just the client.” Zane spoke. “Are you questioning the outfit I’ve chosen for you?”

            “No Zane.” Scott quickly whined out. He quickly flinched away. Scott waited a few seconds before he approached to bed the bed and began to change into the outfit. Scott was wondering who this client was, and why Zane wanted to show him off. Scott waited as Zane gave him a once over, and released his breath that he was holding.

            “You look presentable enough.” Zane spoke. He grabbed hold of Scott’s arm and dragged him out of the room.

            Scott tried to pay attention, but the pain going through his body was confusing him. The drive was moderate and soon Scott was being pulled out of the care. He realized why Zane didn’t care if the bruises showed or not, for they were at an exclusive Alpha club where Omega’s could be abused and no one would care. Scott placed his right hand protectively over his swollen belly, hoping that nothing would hurt the pup.

            Zane noticed Scott’s actions and laughed. He grabbed Scott’s bicep and gave a squeeze. He listened as Scott let out a hissed breath of pain. “You are my Omega. NO other Alpha is going to touch you unless I give them permission.” Zane whispered in Scott’s ear. “As long as you do what I say and impress this client, nothing will happen.” Zane started to go into the club, dragging Scott behind him.

            Scott worked on keeping pace with Zane, all the while observing the Omega’s in the club. He noticed that they were covered in various stages of bruises and he could also tell that some were drugged, others were in heat, and the rest were at different stages of pregnancy. Scott was wondering who Zane could be meeting. It was when they entered a private room that Scott slowly put together what was happening.

            “Carson.” Zane casually spoke, as he held out his hand. He and Carson both shook before Zane noticed where Carson’s eyes were. “Yes this is Scott Lang. The former Ant-Man and a one-time assist to that waste of an Alpha Steve Rogers. As you can see he is my Omega now, no reason for Hydra to fear him.”

            “We do not fear him.” Carson spoke. He was studying Scott and was pleased to see the Omega was getting what he deserved. After all it was because of Scott that Hydra had a faulty sample of the Pym particle and no suit to use it in. Yet with Scott being bonded to Zane and the Pym particle now at Silverman Defense and Programing, things could change. “How is your deconstruction of the Pym particle coming along? Along with the new suit designs? Darren Cross’s yellow jacket had promise, but we don’t want our soldiers going crazy.”

            Zane laughed as he pulled Scott closer, hoping that Scott understood why this was happening. “The Pym particle is a complicated particle. We care about the sanity of the soldiers that will be wearing the suits. Our scientists are working around the clock to make sure that everything comes out right.” Zane walked to the table, pulling Scott behind him. Carson followed shortly, sitting on the other side of the table. “Now I have a very long history with Hydra, and I’ve always delivered. Understand that this particle will take time to perfect, Hank made sure that his work would be hard to duplicate. I have the Ant-Man, I have Hank Pym’s particle, and I have the suit. I will have new and improved suits and the particle ready, as long as we have a contract.” Zane spoke. A drink tray was brought forward and Zane chose one. He saw Scott eyeing the tray and gave Scott a warning growl.

            Scott quickly put his eyes down away from the drinks when he heard Zane’s growl. Yet that was the furthest thing from his mind. Scott couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Zane was working with Hydra and the U.S. Military. He also realized why Zane bonded with him, or another reason why Zane chose to bond with him. Scott instinctively put his hands around the unborn pup. He hoped that he was wrong. The urge to say something, to fight these members of Hydra was strong and hard to control, but he knew Zane wouldn’t hesitate to strike him. Scott sat quietly with his hands over his small bump, listening to the two Alpha’s as they continued to talk.

            “Mr. Silverman.” Carson spoke. He was thrilled to see that an associate of Hydra had control of a part time member of the Avengers and that the Omega was pregnant as well. It meant he wouldn’t be a threat, nor would he disobey his Alpha. “As the working relationship between Silverman Defense and Programming and Hydra is a strong one. I believe as long as you are able to produce the final product, in better condition that the late Alpha Darren Cross, then we have a deal.” He nodded towards Zane and watched as Zane nodded back.

            Scott just sat there as the two Alpha’s talked, and food was brought. Everything was blurring together, as the food came and went. Scott ate the food, knowing that if he didn’t, then Zane would surely punish him. Soon everything was agreed upon, the two Alpha’s shook hands, and Zane was pulling Scott away and back towards the car and heading back towards the estate.

            “I’m impressed that you actually behaved Scott.” Zane spoke. He slowly pulled into the driveway of the estate, and stopped in front of the door. He walked around and pulled Scott out. Zane guided him back towards the master bedroom. Once they arrived at the doors, Zane forced Scott in, and shut the door behind them. “I thought you would be a stupid Omega and say something. Especially when you saw that the client was Mitchell Carson. I was hoping you would actually, but you did surprise me. Now strip.”

            “Why did you let me go a fight Darren Cross and then help Captain America if you’re working with Hydra?” Scott asked. He felt the tears stinging his eyes as he slowly got out of his clothes. Scott felt his body shake and tremble and he feared that Zane was going to hurt him, and he didn’t know why. He slowly turned around, keeping his head down under the Alpha’s gaze.

            “It’s called data Scott. And you were actually fighting half of the Avengers as well. The data was incredible.” Zane spoke. He studied the naked body of Scott, loved how it shook and loved seeing that small pup bump. In another four months he would have his child, and then he could breed Scott all over again. Zane hoped that Scott enjoyed the evening out, it was the last time he would ever set foot outside of the estate again. “Climb into the bed and get some rest. I’ll be back in the morning to fetch you.”

            Scott dared to lift his eyes as he watched Zane walk out of the door, closing the door with an audible click of the lock. He couldn’t believe that Zane was leaving him alone for the first time since Scott got pregnant. Yet Scott knew he wasn’t alone as he slowly crawled into the bed, every inch of his body screaming in pain. The idea to look for a pair of pants to slip on was tempting, but Scott knew that he was being watched, knew that if he disobeyed then Zane would surely return to punish him. He rested his head on the pillow, and placed his hand on his belly, feeling as the pup slowly kicked and moved. As sleep took him, Scott wondered what kind of future the pup had when Zane was making deals with Hydra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the delivery, and Scott learns Zane's intention once the pup is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another update! Hope everyone is enjoying the story and has a safe and Happy New Year. As a warning there will be some deep emotional trauma in this chapter. So enjoy!

Scott opened his eyes and heard the soft hum and beeping of the machines that were all around him. His water had broken earlier that day and Zane had him rushed to the hospital. The Alpha had made sure that it was a private wing, with the exception of Zarah and her Omega Clint. Scott hoped that Clint was doing alright, for Clint had gone into labor early. The first pup had been a breeze to birth, but the second pup caused a problem. It had to be taken be an emergency C-section, and the reason why Clint was still sedated. Scott was hoping that is own delivery would go easier. He couldn’t believe how fast the last four and half months went, and now he and Zane were waiting for Dr. Dragon and the delivery team to show up. Scott was thankful to see that Zarah was in the delivery room, hopefully that meant that Clint was doing alright. Scott wanted her closer to the bed, but she was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

            “Nothing better happen during the delivery Scott.” Zane warned him. He stood on the left side of Scott. “I want a healthy Alpha pup born, and strong as well.”

            Scott clenched and unclenched the sheets as he felt a contraction roll through him. He wanted an epidural, something to help with the pain, but Zane had forbid it. Scott now had to suffer through the pain of giving birth without and drugs in his system to take the edge off. Scott wanted the baby out now, and the way his contractions were coming, every two to three minutes he thought and lasting a minute, he thought it was time. Scott was truly believing now that Dr. Dragon and Zane loved causing him pain. “Where is Dr. Dragon?” Scott hissed out through clenched teeth. He could feel the baby moving lower and new that his body would start pushing on his own. Scott heard the door open, and looked towards the door and saw that Dr. Dragon finally entered, with two Beta nurses following behind. His eyes drifted to Zarah, who looked distanced, like she didn’t want to be there, and he couldn’t blame her.

            Zane and Dr. Dragon shook hands. “I hope that this delivery will be a smooth one.”

            “Yes, we just have to get the Omega’s legs in the stirrups, and adjust the bed, we shall begin the delivery process, as long as he is dilated enough.” Dr. Dragon explained to Zane. He gave the signal to the nurses who quickly set about getting Scott’s legs into the stirrups and raising the bed so he could lean into the contractions when it was time to push. Dr. Dragon walked in front of Scott and sat in the chair that was placed there. “Alright Scott, let’s see how dilated you are.” Dr. Dragon adjusted Scott’s gown, and began his examination. “Alright, you are fully dilated. So this is how it is going to work. When I say push, you will start to push, concentrating all the pressure towards your bottom. We will do this when a contraction starts, and when I say stop, you stop. Follow my directions and this delivery will hopefully be a smooth ride.”

            Scott knew that Dragon was lying, but he had to make it work. Scott felt a contraction and heard Dr. Dragon yell push. Scott began to push, nothing before had felt as painful as this. He wished he had some pain medication, but it was too late for that now. He listened as Dragon said stop and he did. _Please make the pain stop._ Scott didn’t want to reach out for Zane, but his Omega biology was saying holding the Alpha’s hand would make it easier on him. “GAH!!!” He screamed as he felt another contraction run through him, and his hand reached out for Zane, who made no move to reach for the Omega. He heard push and that’s exactly what he did, he started to push again, the pain felt as though it was killing him, and he heard stop and started to breath quickly when he stopped pushing. The Omega biology was scenting the air, knowing that Zane was there made it a little easier, but it was different than the physical contact he wanted. _Push,_ Scott heard and began pushing again. _God make the pain stop!_ Scott’s mind screamed and he stopped when he heard the stop. Scott felt the tears falling down his face, wondering how much longer this pain would last. Scott was starting to get lost in the pain, when he felt a hand encase his, and a hand stroking through his hair. He smelled the scent, it smelled like Zane, but he knew it wasn’t. _Zarah,_ Scott thought. She wasn’t his Alpha, but she had Zane’s scent, and all the pain seemed to ease in him.

            “You can do this Scott; I know you can.” Zarah whispered in Scott’s ear. She hated seeing that the Omega was going through so much pain, that she had to do what her father should have been doing from the start. “Shhh, I’m here, and we’ll get through this together.” She leaned in and kissed his forehead, not knowing if she was overstepping any boundaries, but she didn’t care. Zarah could feel Scott tightening his hand around hers. The Omega needed his Alpha, and even though she wasn’t his Alpha, she smelled like her father, and hopefully that would be enough to get Scott through the rest of the delivery.

            Scott felt his body respond to the Alpha holding his hand, whispering in his ear, made his body relax more _Alpha, here._ Scott’s mind thought. He heard Dragon say push, and this time pushing was easier with Zarah holding his hand and just having his Alpha’s scent there. He felt like he made further progress with the pup than he had the last few times’ he pushed, so he dared to ask the question. “How much more?” Scott breathed out when he was told to stop. He was panting heavily, hoping that the pup was almost out. His body was much more relaxed with Zarah near him, helping him get through this delivery. He now understood the pain that Maggie had gone through to give birth to Cassie.

            “We’re halfway there Zane, probably within the next push or two.” Dr. Dragon spoke. “Alright he comes another contraction. One, two, three, and push.”

            Scott pushed with all his might, he didn’t want to have the pup in him any longer. On this push, he and Zarah squeezed hands, her scent, and the scent of his Alpha mixing together, helped him push the pup further, but he was told to stop. “Get it out!” Scott screamed. He knew that the pup was almost out, and being told to stop when he was so close added to his pain. “Please.” Scott whined out. Zarah was still there, holding his hand, allowing her scent, mixed with Zane’s scent, to fill his nostrils easing the pain once again. He heard push, and Scott decided he was going to stop until the pup was all the way out. Scott was breathing heavily, finally pushing the pup out, and listening as the pup cried and took its first breath of air. Scott felt the tears rolling down his face. Everything he had endured had been worth this moment, delivering his pup.

            Zarah leaned in and kissed Scott’s sweaty forehead. “You did amazing Scott.” She quickly released his hand and bolted out of the room as fast as she could. She knew what was coming, and she could deal with it. In her heart, she knew Scott didn’t deserve what her father was going to do. Zarah quickly wiped her eyes as she headed back to Clint’s room, knowing that even not being in the room she will still hear Scott screams.

            Scott was panting heavily, but it was worth it. He wondered why Zarah left the room in such a hurry, but he understood she had her own Omega to get to. Scott watched through blurry eyes as the pup was cleaned up, and then handed to Zane. He watched as Zane held the pup, expectantly waiting his turn when the Alpha would allow him to hold his pup. Scott watched the Beta nurse take the pup from Zane’s arms, getting ready to hand the pup over to Scott.

            “No, he is not allowed to hold the child.” Zane spoke up. He saw what was happening and quickly put a stop to it. The Beta nurse retracted her arms back, holding the pup close as she took it out of the room. Zane looked down at Scott. “You are not worthy of holding my pup.”

            Scott couldn’t believe what was happening, his pup was just inches from his arms and then quickly taken away. All because the Alpha had said no. Scott felt anger and pain coursing through his veins. “Please Zane.” Scott whispered out. He was hoping the nurse would bring the pup back. “Please. He’s my pup too, please let me hold him.” Scott could feel the emotions building in him become stronger, and his voice, tears, and hysteria rising. “Please. Please! Bring my pup back! Let me hold him Zane! Please! He’s my pup too!” Scott couldn’t help the shouting now, everything he had gone through, everything he endured, meant nothing if he couldn’t hold his pup. “Please Zane! Please Alpha! Bring him back! Let me hold him!”

            Zane smiled when he saw the reaction he was getting from Scott as he signaled for Dr. Dragon to sedate the Omega. He loved that Scott was weak from the delivery, and loved that Scott couldn’t put up a struggle as Dragon injected Scott. Zane walked closer to the bed and leaned down to whisper in Scott’s ear. “I will decide when you see my pup, and I will decide when you can hold my pup. You are not worthy to be his mother. You are only worthy of being a breeding machine.” He watched as Scott tried to protest, but watched as the medication took hold and Scott was out. Zane made his way to Dr. Dragon, who was busy getting the placenta out of Scott. It was a bit more difficult without the Omega awake, but slowly Dr. Dragon had the placenta out of Scott. “Thank you Dr. Dragon for a healthy delivery of a beautiful baby boy.” He held his hand out to the doctor.

            Dr. Dragon took his hand and shook it. “Just have some paperwork to fill out. Have you thought of a name for the new pup?”

            “Zachary Achilles Silverman.” Zane spoke. He followed Dr. Dragon out of the room as the Beta nurse began to readjust Scott. “Make sure that he is secured to the bed when you move him to the recovery room.” Zane continued to follow Dr. Dragon to his office. He pulled out a birth certificate and began filling out all the necessary items. Zane watched and once Dr. Dragon was done, he was handing over the birth certificate and telling him were to sign. “Is my son in the nursery?”

            “Yes,” Dr. Dragon spoke. “I also believe that is where your daughter is as well. Considering that is where her pups are as well.”

            Zane finished signing the birth certificate and left the office. He wanted to see his son, his Alpha son. Zane made his way to the nursery, knowing that there should only be his pup and Zarah’s two pups in there. Zane approached the glass, and saw that Zarah was standing there looking in on the pups. When Zane got close enough to look in, he noticed that there were only two pups. His new pup, and one of Zarah’s pups. “Where’s the other pup Zarah?”

            “Ronan is in here; he was the easy one.” Zarah spoke gently, she stared at one of the twins and how even so young it was the perfect combination of her and Clint. “Derek was the difficult one. He’s in the NICU, he’s longs were slightly under developed and Clint going into labor didn’t help. The cord got wrapped around Derek’s neck, it’s why Clint had to have the C-section, and he was not breathing correctly. So he’s in the NICU.” Zarah official spoke to her father. She kept her hands hidden in her pocket’s squeezing them. “What have you named your new born son?”

            “His name is Zachary Achilles Silverman, a strong Alpha name.” Zane proudly spoke. “He will do great things.”

            Zarah did her best to keep her face clear of any emotions. “And how often will he see his mother? How often will you let Scott see his son?”

            “When I grant him permission. Too much exposure to a weak Omega, such as Scott, would make him a weak Alpha.” Zane spoke. “Thank you for helping with the rest of the delivery, though I would have preferred you not to interfere with it.”

            “A complement and complaint in one. I should feel honored Father.” Zarah sternly responded. _Like you thought my mother did to me?_ “He was suffering, it was going to be a difficult delivery, for both Scott and the pup. I only stepped in to make the delivery easier on them both. Something his Alpha should have done.”

            “Watch who you speak to daughter.” Zane hissed out. “Why didn’t you use Dr. Dragon to help deliver the pups, I’m sure they would both be in here now.”

            “Clint was ready, we couldn’t wait.” Zarah spoke. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. She had to keep a strong face on. Yet she knew that this was how it was going to be once the pup was delivered, that her father would not allow Scott to see him, and it made her blood boil. Zarah never understood how her father could be such a cruel Alpha. “It wouldn’t have made a difference and I didn’t want Clint to suffer like he was.” She stared at Zachary. “Hopefully with a middle name like Achilles you don’t have that one weakness.”

            “He will be a strong Alpha.” Zane spoke. “You will be escorting Scott back to the estate tomorrow, locking him in the room.”

            “I have Clint and my pups here to worry about Father.” She hissed out. Zarah had to breath, she couldn’t let her anger get to her. “Isn’t there anyone else you can get?”

            “You are employed by me; you are head of my security team. If anyone can control that Omega, it is you.” Zane sternly told his daughter. “After you return Scott to the estate and lock him in the room. You may have guards outside the door and then return. Nothing will happen to the pups or your Omega while you do what I have tasked you with.” Zane took one last look at his pup and grandpup and then walked away.

            _His name is Clint!_ Zarah’s mind scream. She wiped at her face and couldn’t believe that a few tears had escaped. She hated how her father treated Scott, that Scott would be going through this pain again, and there was nothing she could do. After all Scott was Zane’s Omega not hers. She placed her hand on the glass. “I wish I could allow you to see your mother more Zachary, but maybe it’s for the best that you really don’t get an attachment to him.” She shook her head; she couldn’t let her mind go there again.

            Scott slowly came to, the soft beeping and humming of machines all around him. He tried to rub his eyes, and realized that his arms were tied down. His memories were fuzzy as he tried to recall what happened. And then it all came back to him, how he gave birth to his pup, and how Zane had had the pup taken out of the room and refused to let Scott even hold the pup. His eyes travelled around the room and he saw that Zane was in the room, along with Zarah who would not even look at him. “Please.” Scott tried to whisper out. His throat was dry and his voice sounded defeated, even to his own ears.

            “You will be returning to the estate today Scott, Zarah will be escorting you back to the estate.” Zane sternly informed Scott. He placed some clothes on the chair next to the bed.

            “Please let me see him.” Scott pleaded out. He could feel the tears building in his eyes, and even felt the few that were escaping fall down his face. He tried to wipe the tears away, but the straps around his wrists prevented him from doing that. “Please Alpha.” He had never called Zane Alpha, in fact he refused, but now it was all he could do, hoping it would allow him to see the pup.

            “You are not going to raise my pup. You will only see him when I allow it.” Zane continued to speak. He did not care that Scott was in pain. “When you enter your next heat, I will get you pregnant once again.” He listened as Scott was whimpering, and he felt a rush of blood go to his member. Zane knew that once he returned to the estate later that day, he would be implanting his cock and knot deep into Scott. They all turned towards the door when Dr. Dragon entered the room.

            “Here are Scott’s discharge papers Mr. Silverman,” Dr. Dragon spoke to Zane. He handed the Alpha the papers, and the Alpha quickly signed the papers. Dr. Dragon left the room quickly and re-entered the room with a wheel chair.

            “Get dressed Scott, you’re going home now.” Zane spoke. He left the room and made his way to the nursery. He had asked the midwife he hired to meet him at the hospital so she could get acquainted with the baby.

            Dr. Dragon went to the bed and released Scott from the straps that kept him tied to the bed. “I’ll see you soon Scott.” Dr. Dragon left the room, leaving only Zarah and Scott in the room.

            “Zarah, please.” Scott pleaded out. He slowly started to get up and removed the hospital gown. He no longer felt anything at that moment, only dead on the inside. He turned his eyes towards Zarah, pleading with her. “I have a right.” He whispered. He slowly pulled on the sweatpants and t-shirt that Zane had brought. Scott had to wipe the tears from his eyes.

            “Just get on the chair Scott. The sooner we get you back to the estate, the sooner I can come back here to Clint.” Zarah spoke. She couldn’t make herself look at Scott or talk to him the way she used to, it was destroying her emotionally as well. Zarah waited for Scott to sit in the chair, before she approached it and started to wheel him out. They didn’t speak a word as Zarah pushed him out of the hospital and helped him get into the car.

            Scott felt his body went to autopilot as he lifted his hands and felt the cold steel of the handcuffs go around his wrists, trapping him in the car. He waited, never saying a word as Zarah entered the driver’s side and took off. Scott just watched the scenery pass by, not saying anything until finally the familiar settings of the Silverman Estate. Scott felt the tears welling in his eyes and his breathing increase, he knew what his future held. He didn’t fight, didn’t resist, as Zarah exited the vehicle and released his wrists. She led him down the familiar hallway and his eyes just stared at the door that lead to his prison. When they are in the room, he looks around, and then finally stares at Zarah. “How can you be okay with this?”

            “You think I’m okay with this?” Zarah quietly asked him. “You think I’m okay with my father keeping the pup away from his mother? You know nothing Scott.” She felt anger building in her.

            “You didn’t argue with him. You actually ran out of the room once the pup was born,” Scott started to say. “He’s your father! You could have talked some sense into him! That is my pup as well!”

            “You know nothing Omega!” She yelled backed. Zarah knew her anger wasn’t towards Scott, and she regretted calling him Omega. Zarah watched all the hurt and pain cross Scott’s face. “You are my father’s Omega Scott. I have no say in what he does with you.” She felt the tears welling in her eyes and knew she had to leave. “Next time remember you are addressing an Alpha Scott. You know nothing of what I’ve been through.” She turned heel and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door closed, making sure that it locked. “Arnold, Johnston. Keep guard on this room, if he sounds like he’s destroying the room, the tie him to the bed.” She stormed off back to her car. Zarah wanted to get back to Clint and her pups.

            “He’s my child too!” Scott yelled. He finally gathered his courage and ran to the door. He began pounding on it. “I have a right as his mother! You can’t keep him from me! You can’t!” Scott continued to pound on the door, until he felt exhaustion over take him, and he turned with his back to the door. He quietly slid along the door, crying, as he pulled his knees to his chest. All he could do was wait for Zane to return and do whatever he wanted to do. “He’s my pup too.” It was all Scott could whisper. He felt exhaustion start to take him, and he made his way to the bed and slowly crawled into it. His eyes started to close, and he hoped when he woke up this would all be a bad dream and he would be able to hold his child.


End file.
